The Grey Affair
by jgirl27
Summary: AU - Ana meets Christian after the death of her late sister that claimed to love Christian. Not knowing about his lifestyle, will Ana go down the dark path as her late sister or will she be the one that shows him true love.
1. Prologue

_My Dearest Ana,_

_I am so sorry that you had to find me like this, but I couldn't handle it anymore. I can't thank you enough for your efforts to nurse me back, but it wasn't fair to me and it most certainly wasn't fair to you. I didn't deserve your love and I couldn't accept it any more. I don't think I was meant to walk beside you or the others that tried to save me too, because any love that I did give was either rejected or taken away with cruelty._

_As you should know, and besides you, I had three loves in my life. I was told that I had fourth, Daddy, but even God was cruel and took him away from me too, before I knew what love really felt like. And just like you, I didn't want Mom's love either as she only loved herself too much not to care for either one of us. You, my dearest Ana, were my mother when you should have been the daughter._

_I did love David and I'm sorry everyday our love wasn't strong enough as it should have been. We should have never made the vow of husband and wife when we really had the love of lust instead. In all honesty, I really tried to make our marriage work, but when I didn't get the affection I demanded of him, my heart found it in someone else and I knew that was the ultimate betrayal to him._

_I was grateful for the love that Troy gave me when I couldn't get it from David, but I knew our love was wrong. I was going to make it right by making the divorce from David official, but God had other plans for Troy and took him away from me before I had the chance. I've never felt something so tragic before in my life, not even Daddy's death. It was the final straw that finally broke me, made me the broken woman you tried to fix. I'm so sorry Ana that you couldn't fix me, but only the love of one of three could heal me._

_Since I lost Troy and David no longer wanted me, I tried to seek out the love of the third, which was actually the first love I felt as a woman. The man whom I loved so much, but never felt his love as he couldn't give it to me from his dark soul. He was the one that took care of me, brought me both pleasure and pain, and encouraged my love of the arts. However, he broke my heart and I don't think I ever recovered from his affair. The love I had for Christian Grey was one with passion and one I'll never forget._

_So I leave you, my sweet sister, and I all can do to compensate you for this horrid mess, is to take my prized possessions including my artwork and beloved Audi. I know that will never replace me, but I wasn't meant for the world and no longer could bear the weight of the pain that I've always felt. If I'm allowed into Heaven, I will be your angel, your footprints in the sand._

_Love in memory,_

_Leila_


	2. Meeting Mr Grey

**************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**Two months Later**

I finally find the building as I'm still trying to figure my way through my new city, Seattle. Grey House. It's all glass and steel and as modern as can be. I'm a little early for my three pm appointment with one Mr. Christian Grey and I'm hoping he can shed some light on Leila's letter. Leila, my quirky fun loving sister that just couldn't take life. Well, she was my half-sister that was severely depressed, but hid it well until the last couple months of her life. I'd always plan to move here to Seattle with Kate, but had to ditch Kate and her new condo for a run-down, one bedroom apartment so I could care for Leila.

I take a deep breath and head into the modern structure for an appointment that I'm very nervous about. I'm never persistent and just takes what life gives me, but I need to know who Christian Grey is. What I could find on the internet that he is a young billionaire and started Grey Enterprise Holdings at twenty-one, which is where I'm at now. He is good-looking guy, but I couldn't find much information about him. Good thing I'm good friends with Kate Kavanagh, as this is the same Christian Grey she interviewed before graduation. She didn't have much information about his personal life except he wasn't gay, and that was because she asked him outright. However the mystery is how did Leila know him but why was she in love with him.

When I reach the reception desk, there is a young woman with long blond hair and a sharp suit answering the phone. She finally gives me her attention once she finishes talking through her little head set.

"Can I help you?", she asks in a clipped tone with a cold, serious look.

"Um, yes, I have an appointment with Mr. Grey".

"And your name?"

"Anastasia Steele".

She presses a button on a phone and continues with her cold glare. "Yes Andrea, I have a Anastasia Steele downstairs for Mr. Grey. Yes, ma'am".

She grabs a badge marked "Visitor" that is next to her phone and hands it over to me. "You may go up to the twentieth floor. Please use the last elevator on the right and go to the reception desk when you get off the elevator". As soon as she is done with her sentence, she takes another call and I'm dismissed.

I make it up to the twentieth floor and I'm in awe with the reception area. It's the same sandstone desk that is downstairs in the lobby but there is a large conference room with floor to ceiling windows that has the most amazing view of Seattle and the Sound. _I wonder how many people pay attention to meetings in there with that view._

When I reach the reception desk, there are two more blonds in sharp suits typing away on their computers. One of them finally looks at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, Anastasia Steele for Mr. Grey".

"Oh yes, you're a bit early. Please have a seat and I'll let him know that you are here. Can I get you some coffee or water?"

"Water, please. Thank you".

She scurries off behind a door to fetch my water. I make self comfortable on the large, white leather couch that is facing the conference room. I pull out my iPhone to check some emails, but really to keep myself busy. I hope this meeting isn't a disaster as I took time off from work to meet with Mr. Grey, but I'm glad it's Friday as I'm meeting Kate and Ethan for a drink afterwards. I have a feeling I'm going to need one once I leave here. The last two months have been difficult for me, but I'm hoping that this meeting will help me figure out who my late sister really was. I thought I knew her, but I guess I didn't if I'm meeting one of the loves of her life for the first time. I thought we shared all our thoughts and dreams, but I guess she didn't.

Miss Blond finally comes out and hands me a small bottle of water, which I thank her. I take a sip to help the dryness in my mouth, but as the seconds tick on, I'm getting nervous. I start my breathing exercises that my therapist suggests I do when I get nervous to calm myself. I was never like this, until Leila's death.

What seems like an eternity but is more like twenty minutes, Miss Blond lets me know that Mr. Grey is now available and I may go into his office. Taking a deep breath and wiping my sweaty palms on my black dress pants, I get up. Kate suggested that I wear business clothes to meet with Christian Grey though it's casual Friday in my office. Then of course, everyone in the office was wondering where I was going for my appointment this afternoon. I had to assure a few people I didn't have a job interview, but a personal matter that I needed to take care of and required that I dress appropriately.

When I open the door, I'm impressed with the office of Mr. Grey. Again, floor to ceiling windows that overlook the city and the Sound. All the walls are white except some artwork on a far wall. It looks like thirty six mini paintings of everyday objects, but in fine detail. In the middle of the office is a white leather couch and two matching chairs around a large coffee table. This man is all about minimalism and the color white. Then there is the man himself.

I knew what he looked like from the photos online and Kate described him in much detail, but he is breathtaking. I need to concentrate. I need to get some answers from him.

"Miss Steele", and he extends his hand out to me. "Christian Grey".

"Hello Mr. Grey. Nice to finally meet you". He is tall, just the right height at around six feet. He's slender with broad shoulders, _definitely works out_. He has the most amazing gray eyes and crazy copper hair that you could run your fingers through. He doesn't seem to do casual Fridays as he has navy dress pants on and white button down shirt with his navy-striped tie still in a perfect knot.

"Please, have a seat", and he gestures towards the large white couch in the office. _Glad to be sitting here than in front of his desk._

"Thank you", and I tell him as I sit down. "I want to thank you for meeting with me about such a personal matter, but I'm hoping that you can help figure out who my sister really was".

He cocks his head to the side. "Was? Did something happen?"

"Um, yes, Leila passed away two months ago".

He gasps at my revelation. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. That is the last time I saw her. I was trying to help her, but then she disappeared. How did she pass?"

"She, um, committed suicide". That was very hard for me to say as I'm embarrassed of how she passed.

"Again Miss Steele, I'm sorry for your loss. In your message to me, you said she was your sister?"

"Yes, actually half-sister. We had different fathers".

"Well, I see the resemblance", and there is a dark emotion that passes briefly in his eyes.

"Mr. Grey, how did you know my sister and how did you try to help her? I didn't know about you until her death as she never mentioned you and I thought she told me everything".

He takes a deep breath as it seems he is trying to figure out a way to explain himself. "Well, she contacted me a couple of months back and she didn't seem well. I wanted to get her some help, but then she disappeared and I didn't hear anything about her until you contacted me recently".

"Okay", and draw that out as he didn't answer my first question. "So why did she contact you? How does she know you?" I want to ask him how come she loves you, but want to find out how they know each other first.

"I don't know why she contacted me a couple of months back. Your sister and I had a sexual relationship about three years ago, which ended six months after it started". As sexual relationship? I knew he wasn't gay, but how come she never mentioned that Christian was her boyfriend? She fucking told me everything!

"Oh. Three years ago, you say? Why did it end?"

His demeanor changes and he looks angry. "Miss Steele, I really wish not discuss my personal relationship I had with your sister. It was long ago and I was willing to help her as a friend when she sought me out recently". He is so strange! Why doesn't he want to talk about he sexual relationship with Leila? What is he hiding?

"Well, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry you don't want to talk about the relationship you had with her three years ago, but I'm just trying to figure out how she was in love with you when I nor anyone else she was close to at that time knew nothing about you or the affair you both had. Listen, my sister was a sick girl and took the easy way out when she ended her life. I just wanted to know what caused her to think she couldn't be loved and you're the missing piece to the puzzle. Please, I need to lay this to rest so at least I can honor my sister's life".

"Did she tell you about me or our relationship?"

"No, not really. In her note, she mentions her three loves. He ex husband that left her, her ex-boyfriend that recently died, and then you. Her first love that didn't love her back that brought her both pleasure and pain, whatever that means".

"A note? You mean a suicide note?"

"Yes. I found it with her body and it was addressed to me". We are both silent after that last statement. He looks down at his long fingers, probably thinking about his next words.

"I'm a very private man, Miss Steele. I don't share my personal life, so when I had the relationship with Leila three years ago, we agreed to keep it quiet. I was attracted to your sister, but I was honest and upfront with her that I didn't want a relationship or serious girlfriend at the time. After she confessed her love to me, I broke off the relationship. Then I heard she got married, so I assumed she found love and moved on. I didn't intentionally break her heart, I was just being honest with her".

I release the breath I was holding and I'm relieved by his honesty. I could see how Leila could get attached to someone and fall in love. She was a bit of a hopeless romantic like that, always hoping some boy would fall in love with her. I can also see how Leila fell in love with Christian Grey. Not only is he good-looking but she would have been dazzled by his wealth and power too.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. You've helped answer the questions I had about your relationship with Leila. However, you must have sworn her to some secrecy as she didn't even told me about you and she told me everything", and I chuckle as some of the memories of her being so open to me about her sex life, especially with David and Troy.

"Miss Steele, you don't plan to share this conversation with the public, do you?"

"No, Mr. Grey. I wouldn't disrespect Leila like that. Your secret is safe with me", and I give a warm smile to let him know that I'm being honest.

He stands up and I know that is the end of our meeting. I came looking for some sort of clue or answer and I got it, though their affair will always be a mystery to me. I just need to bury like I did Leila.

"Miss Steele, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. Leila did talk about you in length when we were together and how proud she was of you. She mentioned that you received an academic scholarship to WSU?"

"Yes, I did".

"And what was your major when you graduated?"

"English literature. I just graduated in May".

"Congratulations Miss Steele. Do you live in the area now?"

"Yes, I just moved to Seattle after graduation, as I have a job here".

"Oh, where do you work?"

"Seattle Independent Publishing. I'm an assistant editor".

"Do you like it?" _Jeez, what is this, twenty questions?_

"Yes, sir, nothing else I rather be doing than read for a living", and we both chuckle.

"Well, Miss Steele, if there is anything else I can do, please let me know".

"Oh, well, I'm hosting a fundraiser in Leila's memory next Thursday at the Gibson Gallery. We are displaying her artwork along with some photographs from a photographer friend of mine. We are raising money for a scholarship fund that I'm starting in her honor for art students graduating high school. You should come by".

"Thank you Miss Steele. I should be in town on Thursday, so I'll try to stop by".

"Okay. Well, thank you again for meeting with me Mr. Grey", and I extend my hand to him to shake. He takes my hand and his hold is softer than when I walked in the door an hour ago. It also lasts a bit longer, like we both don't want to let go and gives off a feeling in my body that makes me gasp slightly. We both let go. "May be I'll see you Thursday", and I walk towards the door of his office.

"I'll walk you out, Miss Steele", and he is right behind me holding the door for me.

We walk by both his receptionists to the elevator and he presses the call button for me. Lucky for me, the elevator opens immediately, waiting for my arrival.

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Grey", and I give him a soft smile when I enter the elevator.

"You too Anastasia", and the doors close on us.


	3. The Mystery of Mr Grey

**************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**************Thank you for the reviews so far for the the story, they are all appreciated!**

I finally make it out of Grey House and enjoy the late afternoon warmth. Wow, meeting Christian Grey was intense. He is so young, and successful, and so handsome. I can't think of him like that as he had a sexual affair with my sister. A secret affair. I wonder why? I bet there are probably dozens or may be even hundreds of other woman he's had affairs with. A secret playboy. I can totally see that, as he is rich, young, and handsome.

The sun is still out and I get swallowed up by the people on the sidewalk, rushing off to their next destination. My next destination is to meet up with Kate and Ethan for dinner. Kate was leaving work early and Ethan is not doing much until he starts his master's program in August at the University of Washington here in Seattle. I normally don't go for drinks but I'm allowing myself this opportunity as I need to relax. Maybe I'll have two, but either Kate or Ethan will have to escort me home. After that incident on campus last year, I don't trust anyone on the streets, especially after I had alcohol.

When I finally find the restaurant, I immediately see Ethan at the bar waiting. He already has a fresh cocktail in front of him and he looks good. He is wearing dark jeans with a white t-shirt that shows off his broad chest and a beige blazer on. He still has his tan from his family trip to Barbados and his blond hair seems lighter from the sun exposure. I finally make way over to him as the bar area seems a bit crowded.

"Hey sweetheart", and he wraps both arms around my waist and nuzzle his face in my neck. Since the death of Leila, Ethan has been there for me and has been my rock. All the Kavanaghs have taken care of me, but it seems that Ethan and I have grown closer over the past couple of months. There is an attraction between us, but neither one of us has acted upon our desires. We did kiss recently, but we both were reluctant to take it further and I just don't have enough experience with men to take it any further. I also don't want to jeopardize our friendship as I'm so afraid to lose him.

"Hey, Ethan. Have you been here long?", and I hold him at arms length.

"No, I just got here about ten minutes ago. Kate should be here soon. She probably hasn't gotten out of work yet. What do you want to drink?", and he tucks a loose tendril behind my ear.

"Um, just a glass of white wine".

"Sure thing Ana", and he keeps one arm around my waist so I can tuck myself under his arm. He gestures for the bartender and orders my glass of wine.

Because Kate and I are so close, Ethan and I are close too, so he knows about my meeting with Christian Grey.

"How was your meeting?", he finally asks.

"It went better than expected".

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Um, very little. I'll explain when Kate gets here so I don't have to tell it twice", and I snuggle in a little closer to him and I'm rewarded with his dazzling smile.

"Oh look, the happy couple", and we both turn and see Kate next to us at the bar. She finally gives us a smile, so she's not upset that we were cozy together. I told Kate about my kiss with Ethan and she suspected that we liked each other. She was happy for us but didn't want us to hurt each other. I told her that Ethan and I were friends first, but we are attracted to each other.

"Hi Kate. How was work?", I ask her.

She blows a breath of air that shoots her bangs from her forehead. "Over, thank goodness. Busy week. How was your meeting?", and she raises an eyebrow.

"Not too bad. Once we get our table, I'll tell you both how it went".

"Do you want a drink?", Ethan asks his sister. "It will be about another ten minutes for our table".

"Sure, I'll have whatever Ana is drinking, if it's not water".

"Nope, I got real wine tonight", and I raise my glass to her.

We final make it to our table so we can enjoy a nice dinner out as friends. But of course, the topic of discussion is my meeting with Christian Grey and without skipping a beat, Kate is already firing away. I think of Kate as another sister, but the complete opposite of me. While I have brown hair and no style sense, she is the perfection of contemporary style with the latest designers living in her closet and strawberry blond hair. With her quick wit and tenacity, she can get anyone to talk. Of course she will be a great reporter in her chosen field of journalism.

"So, he is a good-looking son of a bitch, isn't he", she comes out as soon as our asses hits the seat. Not really wanting to agree with her in front of Ethan, I just nod my head.

"Yeah, he's not bad looking".

"So, what did he say?" As I promised him that I wouldn't go public and spill the beans, I have to think of a way to word this with Kate. I know that she wouldn't publish anything, but she does work for the media and I know it will come back to me if anything was ever leaked about Leila or Christian Grey's personal life.

"First, do you promise that whatever I tell you doesn't leave this table?", I point my finger directly at Kate.

"I pinkie swear, Steele", and she puts out her right pinkie finger and I lock onto it with mine.

"Well, he confirmed he did in fact have a relationship with Leila, that lasted six months about three years ago. He said that he wasn't looking for anything serious and was upfront about it with her. But, apparently she fell in love with him and it ended. It's just so weird, though, that they would keep it a secret. I mean, he is rich and powerful, but he shouldn't have any shame in being a playboy. It makes me wonder if they were hiding something".

"Steele, do you know how big of a story this could be? I mean, this man could have bedded hundreds of women". I put my hand up to stop the questions.

"Kate, this conversation doesn't leave this table. I met with him to find out what he was to Leila, not to uncover some juicy gossip about the man. Who cares if he has bedded hundreds of women, and if his relationship with my sister is any indication of his sex life, than he probably has. But I'm not going down that road and neither should you".

"Yeah, Kate, don't start with the questions", and Ethan is on the defense. "Ana needed this closure about Leila. Please don't try to use this to further your career".

"Ethan, that's not what I'm trying to do, but this would be a hot story. Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as some sleazy journalist. That is not how I am".

"I know Kate, but I don't want it be some sort of fascination about his sex life. I couldn't give a shit about it, I just needed to know who he wast to Leila. I got my answer, and I'm done with the man".

We get through dinner without further talk about Christian Grey or about Leila. At this point, I'm tired and just want to get to bed. Daddy wants me to visit him this weekend, so I'll make the drive down to Montesano tomorrow and spend the night down there. Ray Steele isn't much of entertainer or host for that matter, but he concerned for me, especially after Leila's death. At least at his house, I can take long walk or a run without fear of someone attacking me. Plus, I like to go fishing with Daddy. It's our bonding activity as we both can keep each company without a lot of conversation.

Ethan walks me to my car and Kate leaves in hers. Ethan doesn't have his own car, and it's not like he can't afford one, he doesn't feel the need to have one living in the city. He usually borrows Kate's car or gets a ride from me or another friend.

"Do you need a ride home?", I ask him.

"Or I can go to your place", and his statement stops me in my tracks. "We can just hang and talk, nothing more", and he grabs my hand. "I don't like that you live in that apartment by yourself. I worry about you". I bite my lip as I think about whether I want to invite him back to my place.

Both Ethan and Kate were disappointed when I didn't move into their condo in the Pike Market District as it has three bedrooms, but I needed to take care of Leila and she couldn't live there. So, I got us a one-bedroom apartment and made the living room into my bedroom while she stayed with me. It had to be something I could afford on my own as Leila didn't have any money to contribute, but I don't live in the best neighborhood. But it is my little slice of heaven and I actually like living on my own as I spent my four years at college living with Kate. Besides, if this relationship I have with Ethan goes beyond a friendship, I like that I have my own space and that we aren't living together.

"Okay, but I'm going to see Daddy tomorrow and I won't be back until Sunday night". He gives me his dazzling smile and walks over to the passenger side of the car.

I always hate coming home in the dark, especially where I live. I have to park on the street and I never had a problem with vandalism, but I get nervous walking from my car to my apartment. Sometimes I'm lucky and I get a spot right in front, but since I'm home a little later than usual, I have to park down the street. I'm just glad that Ethan is with me tonight.

We make it up to my third floor apartment and I turn on all the lights when I get in. Ethan doesn't comment on my strange habits because he knows that it makes me feel safe. I kick off my shoes and throw my light sweater on the chair in the bedroom.

When Leila lived with me, she had the bedroom, so I kept all her stuff in there, not that she had a lot. After leaving David, he kept most of their possessions except her clothes and some personal items. I like having her stuff in my room as it gives me a sense that she is still with me in a way.

I make way to the small eat-in kitchen and grab myself a bottle water and beer for Ethan. When I make way to the living room, Ethan has taken off his blazer and shoes and is sitting on the couch with one leg over other knee. I hear some bassanova music going, so he must have put his iPhone on the docking station. I hand him his beer and plunk on the couch next to him.

As I lean my head on his chest, he takes a swig of his beer and then rubs my head with hand that is draped behind me.

"Are you going to be okay, sweetheart?", and I feel his words when he says them. I love his endearment for me and when he calls me his sweetheart in public, I'm sure others would think I was. I probably am, but he is really just my good friend and I don't mind it.

"Yeah, actually I feel really good. I feel like meeting Christian Grey was the missing piece to Leila's puzzle. I mean, I know that she has been with many guys, but it seems just odd for to have had a relationship with someone for six months and not know anything about it".

"If that is what they arranged, then it wasn't odd or strange to them. I'm just glad that he explained the relationship to you and that you feel better about it". Ethan is stroking my hair in a soft, rhythmic pattern that I'm starting to close my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so", I tell him sleepily.

"Don't go crazy trying to figure out their relationship. It was in the past. When do you see Klein again?

"Tuesday evening. Why?"

"Just asking. It's best you talk to him if you can't get it out of your head by the end of the weekend. If you want, we can meet for dinner afterwards?"

"Sure". Dr. Klein is my therapist and I have mixed feeling about seeing a therapist. Since psychology is Ethan's major, he suggested I see one to help the anxiety of moving to Seattle and the grief of Leila's death. It has helped to talk to someone that isn't biased or knows me personally, but I feel like I'm a nutcase for seeing a therapist.

"Let's get you to bed", and he nudges me off of his chest and grabs my hand and then leads me to my bedroom.


	4. Ana's Photos

**************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**Ana's Photos**

It's finally Thursday and tonight is the fundraising show for Leila's scholarship foundation. I'm so nervous about tonight as I was able to pull this off last-minute. I also had to put a lot of money into this event, so I'm hoping that we can raise enough money for the scholarship. I feel this is the right thing to do to, honoring Leila by giving the chance for others to pursue their dream of art school.

I left SIP early today so I could help set up at the gallery to make sure everything is set up correctly. Jose is driving up from Vancouver and should arrive soon to set up his photographs with the gallery manager. Jose takes amazing photographs and I'm interested to see which ones he decides to use for this show.

The gallery is all white walls with dark floors. There are halogen lights from above that are pointing towards the walls to highlight the artwork. I meet with Kellie, the gallery manager, and she points to the empty wall space from the middle of the gallery to the back that we use to display the artwork and where the caterers can set up for the light refreshments for the evening. She allows me to put my personal items in her office and I wait patiently for Jose to show up.

It's after one when Jose finally shows up and he looks a bit stressed. "Adios Mios, damn Seattle traffic and then I got lost! So sorry Ana", Jose comes rushing into the gallery with his arms flaring all about. He looks good in his tight jeans and tight black t-shirt. His dark hair has gotten a bit long and looks like a mess, probably from him running his hands through it from driving in the Seattle traffic.

"It's okay, we have time to get you set up", and I meet him at the door and give him a big hug and he is warm and moist from perspiration.

"Oh Ana, it's so good to see you", and he pushes me away at arm's length. "How are you doing? Holding up okay?", and I see the look of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. Just taking one day at a time".

"Good", and he kisses my cheek. "Come on, I have lots of pictures to hang".

I'm so glad that Jose could be part of this event tonight and that he is here to support me. We meet at orientation at WSU and became good friends at first. He is the second guy I ever had sex with and actually the last guy I had sex tried the relationship route as I thought I was in love with him, but in the end, the passion and sexual attraction wasn't there for us and we decided to stay friends.

That is my fear with Ethan right now. We have a such a strong friendship that I'm not feeling the passion between us either. Ethan is so attractive, but when I'm with him, I don't have the desire to be sexual with him and I believe he wants us to be more than friends.

I feel horrible for the way I treated him Tuesday night after my session with Klein. He met me afterwards and took me to my favorite pizza place and then escorted me home. When he tried to push our kiss a bit further into a full fledge make-out session, I stopped him. I'm not sure what happened with my feelings about him in the past week, but I just don't feel that desire for him and I pushed him away. I don't want to lead him on by constantly having him spend time with me at his place or my place. I haven't heard from him in two days and now I'm concerned if he still coming tonight.

"Hello! Earth to Ana!", and Jose is waking me up from my thoughts of Ethan.

"I'm sorry, Jose. You just caught me day dreaming".

"Yes, I can tell. Are you going to help me?", and he hands me some smaller photographs that he's brought in from his car.

I start unwrapping some smaller photographs and there are photos of me when Jose and I were together from almost two years ago! What the fuck!

"Jose, what the hell is this?", and I hold up a frame with an eight by ten, black and white photo of me he took, in what I thought was an intimate moment.

He rubs his forward, "Yeah, I meant to tell you about that. I think that is a really great photo and I know it will sell. People love black and white photos. Actually, it is part of a series. There should be three of them there". He walks over to me so he doesn't have to talk across the gallery.

"Look, Maddy saw them and got a little upset. I figured I would sell them tonight because I know someone will buy them". He points to the one in my hand. "I know that one you can see your face, but the other two are behind shots".

The photo of I'm holding is me with some crazy bed hair and tons of dark eye make-up that makes me look like I have cat eyes. I'm wearing a men's, white dress shirt, unbuttoned, with my hand at the collar and I'm holding it so it covers my mouth and nose. The black, lacy boy shorts can be seen underneath the shirt as I'm kneeling on a bed. We took quite a few that day for an assignment that Jose was working for one of his photography classes and I somehow became his model for the day. I thought this one of the few he took that for his eyes only.

He unwraps the other two to show me. Also in the same type of frame in the eight by ten size, the second photo is showing me taking off the shirt, but from behind and you can see my profile. The third is still me from behind, but with the shirt off in only the boy shorts and holding out a pair handcuffs in my right hand, dangling from my index finger. _Oh my, I forgot about the handcuffs!_

I could see why his girlfriend wouldn't want him to have these photos and if he gave them to me, I would probably have put them up for sale tonight.

I lay all three photos against the wall on the floor and shake my head. "You better sell them all, but I'm not sure who would want to buy them", as I shake my head.

"Are you kidding me Steele?", he scoffs. "Those will sell tonight. Some man will want you hanging on his walls".

"Yeah, some pervert", I scoff. "Get me a hook and let's get them up", as I shake my head.

The caterers finally arrive later in the afternoon and I help them set up tables and get them settled in the back so they could prepare some of the snacks and desserts we are serving this evening. While I'm in the back talking with the servers, Kate arrives to help get my hair and make up done. She is also covering this event for her father's media website and wanted to interview me for her write-up.

I decided to wear my all-purpose little black dress, but wear my leopard printed flats as I'll be on my feet all night. Kate will be so proud of me that I'm not wearing my trusty cowboy boots, but I'm not great at wearing heels. With my hair curled and make up done, I'm ready and nervous as hell.

"So, is Ethan coming tonight?", as I finally had to ask her while I'm wringing my fingers together.

"I think so, but he seemed pissed when he came home the other night from having dinner with you. What's going on with you two?"

"I don't know Kate. He's been supportive of me these past couple of months and he has become one of my good friends, but that is the problem. I don't think I want anything more than a friendship with him and I think he wants more. I mean, he's very attractive, but I'm not feeling it with him. I don't know what to do".

"I know he is my brother, so there is only so much I can bear to hear about this, but you have to be honest with him. I don't want to see either one of you get hurt, especially by each other".

"I know. I just feel like I'm in a sticky situation right now".

The gallery starts getting busy just after seven-thirty and Ethan came and gives me a friendly hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Ana, I think we need to talk", he softly says in my ear. I can in his eyes the sadness and he slightly grinds his jaw.

"I know, but can we talk tomorrow? I just want to enjoy tonight", and I gently put my hand on his cheek and give him a small smile.

"Of course, not tonight. I want you to enjoy this too as you worked so hard and thank you for inviting me. I wouldn't have missed it for anything". He returns my smile with his own and closes his eyes briefly. In a strange way that we are communicating our apologies but that we need to have a heartfelt talk tomorrow.

While talking to some art students from the local high school, the energy around me changes and I'm not sure why. It almost feels like someone is watching me, which makes me very nervous. As I turn around, Christian Grey is a few feet behind me. I can't believe he came tonight.

I excuse myself and make my over to Christian Grey and he really is handsome. He is wearing a light gray suit with a white button down shirt, but no tie tonight. He must have ditched it after work. He is also wearing a beautiful smile.

"Anastasia", he greets me with his hand extended as I get right in front of him.

I slip my hand in his larger hand and return the smile. "Mr. Grey, I'm so glad that you could make it tonight. Do you need a drink?"

"I'll grab one a few moments. It seems you have a good turn out tonight?", and he looks around the gallery before he lands his gray eyes back at me.

"Yes, I'm a little surprised, but it's a good surprise. Hopefully we will raise a decent amount tonight".

He turns to his right and then nods slightly to the photos behind him. The three photos of me that are hanging behind him. I feel the heat of my blush on my face. "Did you pose for those photographs?", he asks softly.

I'm so embarrassed that he saw them! "Um yes, but those were taken almost two years ago by my friend Jose, the photographer that is showcasing his work along with Leila's art here tonight. They were for an assignment he had and he took them. I don't know why and I don't know they are here". I can't stop rambling and twisting my fingers tightly around each other.

He smirks at me. "I like them, a lot. You're very beautiful, Anastasia". He looks at the photos again and then looks back at me and I see that dark expression in his eyes again. The look is smoldering and it calls on me on a deeper level. No man has ever looked at me like he is now. "Well, to help contribute to the scholarship fund, I bought all three of them".

What! Christian Grey bought the photos of me! I'm speechless and I don't know what to say, except "Thank you", I whisper.

"My pleasure", in a husky voice that makes my mouth water. Get a grip! You don't know this man except his had a secret affair with your dead sister.

"And", he continues. "Please let me know how much you raise tonight. I'll match that for the scholarship fund too". What! Oh, I know he is rich, but I hope he is not taking pity on my little philanthropic endeavors.

"Again, thank you Mr. Grey", I softly tell him.

"And again, my pleasure Anastasia. Would you like a drink?", and he points to the bar area.

"Oh, no thank you. I have my water", as I shake my head and give him a smile.

He smiles at me. "Very well. Are you available tomorrow night for a drink?" Woah, did he just ask me out for a drink! Normally I would say no because I don't drink with strangers, but he doesn't feel like a stranger to me. I don't know what it is about him, but he feels...familiar to me.

"Um, yeah, I can meet tomorrow night and I should know the amount raised from tonight's event by then".

He pulls out his phone. "What is your number, so I can call you?"

As I give him my number, Jose calls for me.

"Is that your boyfriend?", and he raises an eyebrow to me.

"Oh, no", and I wave towards Jose. "He's the photographer".

"You let him take those photos of you?" and he seems a bit angry about that?

"The ones you bought? Yes, I did". I smile and he smiles back at me. "I have to go, but it was nice to see you again Mr. Grey and hopefully I'll talk to you soon".

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Anastasia". I don't linger and turn on my heel and head towards Jose.

As the night gets later, people start to leave and there are only a few people left, including Kate. Jose is by some of his photographs, being very flirtatious with a couple of ladies. I think he's had too much wine tonight and is enjoying the attention.

Kate comes up to me as I'm picking up some the empty cups around the gallery. I know I don't need to pick up, but it's in my nature.

"I think you, Miss Ana, had a wonderful turn out tonight. Do you know how much you sold?" She rubbing my shoulders and the unexpected treat feels good.

"A few of Leila's pieces were sold and a lot of Jose's work, but I think also think Jose can be a used car salesman too", and we both chuckle. "But Kellie told me we sold around seven thousand tonight. And, we can keep the rest on display until next weekend, so we will make a bit more".

"I'm so proud of you Ana. Hey, was that Christian Grey I saw here tonight?".

"Yep, it sure was. I invited him."

"You did?", and she gives me the most puzzled look.

"Yes, last week when I met with him. I didn't think he would show, but he did", I shrug my shoulders.

"Did he buy anything?"

"Yep".

"What", and she stops me from my house cleaning.

"Those", and I point to the photographs.

"What!", she screams that gets the attention of Jose and his fan club.

"Hush, keep it down. He liked them so he bought them. Listen, just keep this to yourself, but he said I was beautiful".

"Ana", and she is whispering. "Do you think he bought them because maybe you remind him of Leila?" Jeez, I didn't think of that. I don't think I look like her except that we're both thin and have brown hair. But her facial structure was different and she had brown eyes.

"I hope not, but I don't look like Leila." I push the thought way in the back of my mind as it's not something I want to dwell on. As much as I loved her, I don't ever want to be like my late sister.

"I'm sorry Ana. Is Jose taking you home tonight?"

"Yeah, he will walk me to my car and he staying at my place tonight. However, his Maddy is coming up tomorrow night for the weekend, so I may have to crash at your place so I don't feel like a third wheel around them".

"Is Maddy okay with him staying at your place tonight?", she asks. I don't have a problem with my ex staying with me, but his current girlfriend is a bit jealous. It took her awhile for her to warm up to the idea that Jose and I are just friends though we have a past.

"I don't know. Not my problem if she isn't".

She giggles, "Okay Steele. Listen, I'm going to head out. I'll call you tomorrow".

We give each other a big hug. "Okay. Have a good night. Talk with you tomorrow".

I finish cleaning up and Jose is packing up some of his stuff as his fan club has left the gallery. As we walk out, he looks over at me. "Where did you park?"

I point down the street and Leila's red Audi is parked underneath a lamp-post. "Right there".

"Okay", and he walks me to my car. "Are you staying at my place tonight?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind".

"No, but is Maddy okay with it?"

"She said she was, but I think she wants to get a hotel for tomorrow night", and we finally reach my car. "I'll follow you home, so don't drive like a maniac". Once I'm safely in the car, Jose takes off to his car and I pull out and wait for him to start up his car so he can follow me to my place.


	5. Drinks and Non-Drinks

**I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**Thank you for all the review and support so far. I appreciate all the reviews!**

**Drinks and Non-Drinks**

I'm so thankful it's Friday and that the weekend is here, but I don't foresee a lot of rest this weekend with Jose being in town. After I got home last night, Jose and I stayed up for bit to catch up since I hadn't seen him since I graduated. After I went to bed, I could hear his phone going off a few times and then I heard him talking, so Maddy must have kept him up a bit longer. Probably to make sure that he was behaving since he was staying at my apartment.

Ethan already contacted me mid morning to see if I was available for dinner tonight and I didn't respond back to him right away. Since I agreed to meet with Christian Grey tonight, I don't want to double book, so I'll get back to him once I hear from Christian. I didn't like that Ethan seemed distant with me last night and I know he was keeping his distance so I could enjoy my night. Without his support, I wouldn't have pulled of last night's show, and in a way, I wished that he would have enjoyed it with me by my side instead of staying clear from me most of the night.

Between Ethan, Kate, and Jose, I feel like my phone hasn't stopped ringing and I'm just glad my boss, Jack Hyde, has been in a meeting all morning or he would be all over me about the personal phone calls.

My boss, Mr. Jack Hyde, seems like a nice enough guy, but there is something about him that puts me on alert. He always in my personal space and is constantly around me, which is a bit creepy. I'm just glad that he stopped asking me out for a drink after work almost on a daily basis. I finally had to tell him that I don't drink and that I was recovering alcoholic, which the latter is a lie, but it got him to stop.

After the lunch, my phone rings and it's a blocked call. Should I answer it?

"Hello?".

"Hello Anastasia. It's Christian Grey", and his warm voice floods my mind and veins and my stomach drops.

"Oh, hi Mr. Grey. How are you today?", I manage to squeak out.

"I'm well. How are you?"

"I'm glad it's Friday", and I hear a slight chuckle through the receiver.

"Would you like to meet me tonight?", and it's the most seductive invitation I've ever heard.

"Um, sure. What did you have in mind?" I'm trying not to sound all breathy, but it's hard since I feel like the air has escaped my lungs. But I knew he was going to ask me out for tonight, so why am I all nervous?

"I thought we could have drinks at my place". _Oh, I don't think that is going to work Mr. Grey._

"Um, can we meet someplace more public? It's just that, I don't know you very well and prefer someplace more public".

Silence. _ Crap!_

"Okay, meet me in the lounge at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel around eight pm", he says in a cold, clipped tone. He's probably slightly offended that I wouldn't go to his place, but I just don't know him and I don't go to a stranger's home without someone I know.

"I'll see you at eight tonight in the bar at the Fairmont, Mr. Grey", I tell him in my sweet voice in hopes that he isn't angry with me.

"I'll see you tonight, Anastasia", and his tone is softer now.

"Good-bye Christian".

"Good-bye".

Wow, that was a nerve-wracking phone call. He's so intense and he went from warm, to cold, to warm again. I'm not sure why he wants to meet me and he invited me to his apartment, on a Friday night! Is this a date? I don't think I should date him, but I feel an attraction, a pull towards him and I want to meet him. But this time I don't want to learn about his affair with Leila, I want to know who he is and why he bought those damn photos of me last night. And if I'm brave enough, I can tell him about me. Breathe Steele, now I feel nervous about tonight.

Now I need to deal with Ethan and tell him that I can't meet him tonight, but I'll see him tomorrow.

"Hey Ana", he breathes when he picks up.

"Hey Ethan. Am I catching you at a bad time?" I hope I didn't wake him or something.

"Not really. I'm at the library doing a little research. Are you still at work?"

"Yeah. Why are you doing research? You haven't started classes yet, have you?"

"No, but I have my class schedule and know what some of the reading material is, so I'm just preparing myself. What time do you get out of work?"

"Um, around six but I think I'm going to work out afterwards and stay in tonight. Listen, Kate wants all of us to hang out tomorrow, so how about you and I meet up before hand?"

"I'll come to your place and we can go over to the marina together". Kate and Ethan got permission to use their Dad's boat tomorrow. Since neither one of them are not entirely sure how to operate the boat, we are just going to hang out on the boat at the marina before we go to dinner and then may be a club.

"Okay, that works for me".

"Okay sweetheart. Listen, I'm getting dirty looks from other people here, so I gotta run. Call me tonight if you want to talk sooner, okay?" I think that his way of trying to see me tonight, but he knows better to push me if I say that I want to be alone.

"Will do Ethan. I'll see you tomorrow".

"Bye", and we both hang up.

Since Jack left the office a little early today as he is going away for the weekend, I leave at five-thirty and head over to H&M and grab an outfit for tonight. Since I'm meeting Christian Grey at the Fairmont tonight and I already wore my little black dress, I need something that is a little more dressy than what I have in the closet. Since it's warm, I find a pair of satin capri pants that will match my silk, green camisole and a pair of wedge heels.

After a frozen dinner and a long, hot shower, I find myself in front of the Fairmont right before eight. I decide to take advantage of the valet so I don't have to walk by myself from the parking garage to the lobby. The valet is dressed in a suit on this warm night and graciously opens the door for me and hands me a ticket while presenting me with a warm smile.

The lobby of the Fairmont is rich, warm, and inviting and is a place that I would never be able to afford to stay at. I feel out-of-place, so I square my shoulders and keep my head up high and hope that I don't trip over my own damn feet as I make way to the bar.

There are few people having drinks and enjoying the melodic sounds of the piano that in the corner. It's a nice combination of music and conversation in the dimly lit lounge area. I scan the large room and before I can see him, I feel the chill and goosebumps appear on my skin. I then the see his copper highlights in his unruly hair and piercing gray eyes coming towards me with a slow sexy smile twitching on his lips.

"Good evening Miss Steele", he says quietly as he takes my hand and places a soft kiss upon my knuckles. I can take in his scent and he smells clean like fabric softener and body wash. He is dressed impeccably in a black suit with a dark gray button down shirt, with the top buttons undone so there is lovely "V" of his soft skin from his neck and chest.

"Good evening Mr. Grey", I greet him back but notice my voice seems a bit huskier. He releases my hand and then offers his elbow to me and I slip my hand through to follow him.

"I got a table for us in the corner, so our conversation can be a little more private", he tells me.

We get to a small table for two and there is a small dish of nuts and two glasses of water with lemon wedges on the table. A small tealight candle burns and gives a soft illumination around the table. Mr. Grey is quite the gentleman and pulls a chair out for me. Once I sit, he helps push the chair for me so that I am closer to the table.

"Would you like a cocktail or glass of wine, Anastasia?", as he takes the chair opposite of me and raises his arm slightly to get the attention of the cocktail waitress that is making her way around the lounge.

"Ana", I tell him politely. "Everyone calls me Ana". Only my mother calls me by Anastasia and since I don't talk to her often, so I don't hear my full name much.

"Well, Anastasia is your name."

"Yes, but only my mother calls me Anastasia. I like Ana".

"Okay Ana, what would like to drink?", and he raises an eyebrow at me, seemingly annoyed that he had to say 'Ana', but also because the lovely cocktail waitress showed up and is eying Christian like he is her last meal.

"I'll have a sparkling water, thank you", as I peer up at the waitress, but she doesn't make eye contact me. I think she only moved her head in my direction because she is currently on the clock.

"A glass of your Sauvignon Blanc", he tells her and she thanks him. _Where is my thanks?_

Once she leaves, he still has his eyes on me_. _"I like Anastasia and that is your name", he murmurs to me and by his tone, I should just accept that he will use my full name.

"Before we continue, I need you to sign this", and he slides two pieces of paper towards me and then puts down a shiny, black pen on top. I pick up the pen and it's heavy and then notice a small white flower on the top of the cap. I pick up the papers and notice they are identical and it's a non-disclosure agreement.

"An NDA?", and I cock my head to the side. "Why?" I had to sign one when I started working at SIP and never thought I would need one for a date? _Maybe he wants to recruit you for a special assignment for his company._

"I should have had you sign this last week when you came to my office, but I didn't think we would discuss my personal life, at least not in-depth. I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but I need to protect my personal life and it's something that my lawyer insist that I have in place".

I quickly scan the document and the language seems standard, so I sign on the line above where my name is printed on both copies and hand one back to Christian with his fancy pen.

"Thank you Anastasia", and he folds the paper and places it in the inside pocket of his suit jacket along with his pen.

"So, does this mean that I can ask you anything I want since you've sworn me to secrecy?"

"Yes".

The cocktail waitress shows up with our drinks and keeps her attention mainly on Christian. _Shoo! Shoo! Why does she need to linger around?_

After she finally leaves, I take a nice long sip of my sparkling water to help quench the dryness in my mouth. "So, Mr. Grey, why did you buy those photos?"

He smirk at me and I think he chuckles at bit at me, so I just smile along with him. "Because you're beautiful, Anastasia and this way, I can look at you all the time".

"Which one is your favorite?", I ask him and his smirks becomes a full-blown smile and he shakes his head.

"Now that would be telling", he says with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad that I make you laugh. Are you going to hang them?"

"I might".

"Where?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe if you came over to my place, you can pick out a spot for them". Sneaky bastard, trying to get me to his place.

I can't help but let out a small chuckle. "Still trying to get me to your place, Mr. Grey?"

"Of course. I would prefer to conversate with you in a more private setting".

"You're still a stranger to me, Mr. Grey, that is why I requested we meet in a more public space". But lets hope after tonight that he isn't a stranger, but more like an intimate friend. _Did I just think that?_

"You had no problem meeting me at my office. Just you and me. So what do I need to do so that I'm no longer a stranger to you?", and he cocks his head to the side.

"Well, so far you haven't done or said anything to me that makes me feel uneasy, so maybe after tonight I may consider you a friend".

"Do you have any plans this weekend, Ana?"

"Yes, tomorrow Kate and I are hanging out with some friends and dinner tomorrow night".

"I noticed that Kate Kavanagh was at the gallery the other night. She is also your Kate?", and his expression is now cold. His feelings for her are about the same as her feeling for him. I know she thinks he is attractive, but after that interview, she wasn't "in love" with the guy and found him a bit obtuse.

"Yes, and I know that you know her from the WSU interview, but please trust me, I didn't tell her much about what we discussed at your office about Leila and she doesn't know we are meeting tonight".

"I know that you are her friend but she also works for the media and I really do not want to her know my private life".

"I understand".

"Good. So do you have a boyfriend?" He's not holding back!

"If I had a boyfriend, I don't think I would be sitting here with you".

"Fair point, Miss Steele", and his eyes twinkle with some mischief like he has some secret plans for me.

The rest of our conversation goes much smoother as he asks about where I grew up, WSU, and working at SIP. I don't give him too much information about my family except Leila and I had different fathers and I really don't talk about my mother. But he seems to know about me and my family as Leila told him about our mother and growing up together. He tells me a little about his family, going to Harvard, and GEH, which I can tell this is something he is passionate about. I really don't ask him too much about his personal life but he confirms that he doesn't have a girlfriend and currently doesn't have any relationship at the moment. Jeez, for such a good-looking guy, this really surprises me.

Before I realize it, it's almost eleven pm, and though I won't turn into a pumpkin at midnight, I feel the need to get home. Christian gets the waitress and hands her a fifty dollar bill, though I don't think one glass of wine and my sparkling water costs that much. So not only is he eye-candy for her, he gave her a generous tip!

He escorts me out of the lounge, to the lobby and keeps his hand at the small of my back, which I reveal in his touch.

When we get outside to the valet, he grabs the ticket from my hand and give it to the valet along with another ticket. "Please charge these to the GEH account", he tells the valet.

"Thank you Christian, you didn't have to do that", and I just called him by his first name for the first time.

"My pleasure Anastasia", and his gray eyes sparkle down at me. "Do you have plans for Sunday evening?"

"No. Would you like to meet up again?"

"Yes, I would like to have dinner with you. Would you be okay coming to my place or am I still a stranger?"

I can't help but giggle. "No, I think your friendly enough now. Sunday evening at your place sounds like a nice idea".

He smiles so I see his perfect teeth. "I'll call you with my address over the weekend".

Just then, the valet comes around with my car.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "A red Audi? They must pay you well at SIP".

"No, they really don't. It was Leila's".

"I thought so", he says as he walks me over to the driver side of the car. He grabs my hand before I get in and pulls me into him.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Anastasia", he whispers in my ear. When I pull away slightly so I can look at him, his gray eyes are darker and hooded. He leans down and kisses me softly on the mouth. As I part my lips, I feel his tongue glide along my bottom lip. But before I can taste his mouth, he pulls away, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey", I breathe and I finally open my eyes.

I take a deep breath and realize the moment is over and I get in the car. I watch Christian walk towards a black, fancy, sports car that pulled up behind my car. He passes something to the valet and gets into the car as I drive away.


	6. I'm On A Boat

**********I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update this story, I've been writing this one out of sequence and so it's taken some time to put the chapters together.**

**To clarify some of the reviews, this isn't an Ana/Ethan story. Ana and Ethan are very close in this story and Ana considered having "more" with him, but that changes and she reveals her feelings about that in this chapter. Ethan is a big part of this story as he is closer to Ana than Jose and Kate are in this story. Please feel free to PM or leave a comment if you need some clarification about the characters of this story! And again, thank you for the reviews, followers, and readers!**

**I'm On A Boat**

When I finally open my eyes, I watch the sheer curtains flanking my bedroom window bellow from the light breeze coming through the window. A light hum from the oscillating fan is buzzing around me, lulling me back into a restful sleep, but I keep myself awake. It feels like it's going to be another warm day or maybe I'm still trying to cool down from last night, I just know that I have a warm feeling surrounding me.

Images of Christian Grey from last night are going through my mind like an old movie. I can't stop thinking about his piercing gray eyes and wanting to run my hands through that unruly copper hair of his. I've never had thoughts like this about another man before, not even Ryan, Jose, or Ethan. Maybe Ethan a little bit, at least before I met Christian Grey. How can a man that I just met a week ago have this effect on me?

I stretch the sleep away from my body and finally sit up in bed. I don't ever sit up in this bed because then I'll look directly at the closet. Leila. Images of her body hanging from the closet come unbidden to my mind. I take a deep breath and cover my eyes with my hands and try to think of something else to get rid of the images of her lifeless body just hanging from the long, silk, scarf that was around her neck.

Think of Christian Grey, I tell myself. Second thought, don't think of Christian Grey. What the hell am I doing having feelings for this man? He had a sexual relationship with my sister and now he wants me. I don't get it. I'm nothing like Leila. She was so much more confident and even prettier than I am. Not that I'm ugly, but she exuded sex and men loved it. I exude, well not sex or even being sexy. Heck, I really don't even like sex, the whole three times I've done it.

God, I was so stupid for giving up my virginity to Ryan Mitchell my freshman year at college. We dated for a few months, in which he begged me to sleep with him during the whole time we were together. Then when I finally gave it up after a night of parting with him, it was the worse experience. Then a week later to find out he was cheating on me. No wonder I don't trust guys.

Then there was Jose and the two times we had sex, but I didn't enjoy it. What was I thinking trying to have a relationship with him? I always knew that he should just be a friend as I didn't feel that attraction towards him, but he just wore me down with his constant requests for dates when I finally gave in. I didn't mind kissing him, but when I finally agreed to have sex, well, I didn't enjoy it and I honestly don't think I had an orgasm both times we did it.

So now I find myself in the same situation with Ethan and he is coming over this morning so we can talk. Ugh, I feel like I'm about to break up with him though we aren't dating. And now with this attraction I have towards Christian, I'm more confused than ever. I'll tell Ethan that I only want to be friends but what if Christian and I start dating? Then I can't give the excuse that I just need time to myself if I'm jumping into the arms of another man.

After a cool shower so I can shave and buff myself, I'm patiently waiting for Ethan with a cup of hot tea. I'm also being brave today and I decided to wear a bikini. I usually wear the tankini or the one-piece bathing suit, but Kate convinced me that I should buy a bikini since I'm a 'total babe', which are her words, not mine. But I got my denim shorts and t-shirt on, which will probably stay on since I don't want to burn my pale skin.

As I braid my hair, the buzzer goes off and Ethan is here. I let him up and he is at the door in less than a minute.

"Hey Sweetheart", he announces when he comes through the door. He looks ready for a day on the boat with his board shorts and AE t-shirt that slightly damp from his perspiration. He has is black backpack slung on his shoulder and sunglasses atop his head.

"Hey Ethan. Did you walk here?" He would be crazy to walk here from his house.

"No, I took the bus but I had to walk a couple blocks from where I was dropped off".

I finally finish braiding my hair and I give him a big hug and we both kiss each other on the cheek.

"Do you want something to drink? Have a seat", and I wave my hand towards the couch.

"Sure, some water would be great".

After I grab a bottled water from the refrigerator, I take the seat next to him on the couch.

"Thank you for coming Thursday night. It meant a lot to me that you were there".

"You know that I would be there for you Ana and you're welcome". He places his hand on my knee and gives me a small smile.

I take a deep breath and entwine my fingers with his. "Ethan, I'm sorry about Tuesday night. I shouldn't have been so rude to you, but I value our friendship so much and I don't want to lose that. I just don't think this is the time for you and I to pursue anything further".

He unlocks his fingers from mine and then squeezes my hand and holds onto to it. I'm not sure what he is thinking as he keeping his head down so I can't read his eyes. He is probably thinking about the right words he wants to say to me. That is one thing about Ethan, he is methodical about what he wants to say and even his actions.

"I've been getting that feeling from you lately and I feel that I've pushed you too far. I don't want to lose our friendship either because you mean so much to me, Ana. I just want to see you happy and if us being just friends makes you happy, then we will just be friends. And you're right, maybe this isn't the time for us to be more than friends. With me starting an intense study program and you just getting settled in a career and dealing with your sister's death, I don't want to do anything where I would lose you. Where we would lose each other".

I squeezed his hand again as those words just liberated me. "Thank you". I let go of his hand and stand up. "So, I know that Kate as a list for us for the grocery store. I just need to pack a few things and then I'll be ready to go".

After packing a change of clothes, a towel, and sunscreen into my backpack, I am ready to party on a boat with my closest friends today.

* * *

I'm enjoying the sun and the warm breeze on my skin as the music is blaring in the background along with the chatter with people I'm hanging with. We are finally on the Kavanaugh's boat at the marina on Elliot Bay, surrounded by other luxurious yachts and sailboats.

After some encouragement from Kate, I decided to bare some skin and took off my t-shirt, so now I'm lying up by the bow of the boat in just my bikini top and shorts. I don't know how much of a tan I'll get today but I'm sure I look more like reflective glass with my skin being so pale.

Ethan has joined at the bow and I can't help admire his body as he also has his shirt off and his board shorts are hanging low off his hips. Of course, he has a great tan going already and his skin looks like silk and I have a crazy urge to run my hands all over his pectoral muscles and abs.

"Do you need a drink Ana?" And I put my hand over my eyes so I can see Ethan with the sun behind him.

"Sure, a water would be great". After a take a moment to take in my surrounding again, Ethan sits down next to me, handing me a cold bottle of water.

"You've been quiet today Ana, is everything okay? I mean, after our talk this morning?" He leans back on his hands, which one is behind me as we are so close to each other that I can smell the suntan lotion from his body.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind, but I feel better that we talked. I think I need to find a new place to live". Thoughts of Leila have been swirling around my mind today and it's getting to a point where living in that apartment is a constant reminder of her death. I thought I could get over it, but it's getting harder.

"Well, then you should move in with me and Kate. I know that she would love for you to live there and the rent would be cheap". I knew he was going to suggest that and now we've established a friendship, it could be a possibility.

"I know, but I like living on my own. But I'll think about it".

As I try to soak up the last of the afternoon sun, I notice a large, sleek catamaran sailboat coming into the harbor and heading towards a slip a few boats down from us. I'm sure they had a lovely day out on the water and I have always been fascinated by sailboats, how you let the wind control where you are going and managing the sails to get the most power from your boat. However, the sailboats that come into the harbor are under the power of an engine, so I don't get to see the magnificent sails of this particular catamaran.

I get up to stretch my legs as I hear Ethan and Kate discussing where we all want to go for dinner tonight. Ethan suggests that we eat on the boat since there is kitchen onboard along with a grill and he would go to the store for some steaks and chicken. Kate would rather head out to the small seafood restaurant that is nearby as she is probably done being on the boat. I don't care either way, but it sounds like grilling on the boat with stop at the restaurant afterwards for a few drinks, though most of us on the boat have been drinking all day.

I find myself partial listening to Jose's story about his fishing mishap recently and giggle along with everyone else, when I notice a tall man with mirrored aviators glasses walking on the dock from the catamaran that just came in. _Holy Shit_! It's Christian Grey! He's dressed in flat front khaki shorts and a light blue sweater that is tight around his chest. He looks sexy with the glasses and his copper hair all tousled. He is with another good looking guy with curly blond hair, also in shorts and a t-shirt, but not as well dressed as Mr. Grey.

"Mr. Grey", I shout from the boat and wave my hands._ Jeez, I must look like a lunatic trying to get his attention when he is practically standing in front of the boat I'm on_. He looks up at my way and I see the biggest all-tooth smile grace his perfectly chiseled face.

"Miss Steele", he says loud enough to hear but is not yelling. "What are you doing up there?"

I raise my hands to the side and grin at him. "I'm on a boat! Come and join us Mr. Grey".

"Which Mr. Grey are you referring to beautiful", the curly blond yells up at me.

"Are you a Mr. Grey too?", I ask him.

"Yes, I'm the handsome one", and he smiles and then laughs while Christian just shakes his head.

"You both can join us", and I move to side of the boat where they they climb up on the boat.

"Anastasia", Christian says to me softly. "This is quite the surprise to see you here. You look lovely today", and he rakes his eyes over my bikini covered top and shorts. He looks over to the other Mr. Grey, "This is my brother, Elliot Grey".

"Elliot Grey, nice to meet you", and I extend my hand out to him. "Ana Steele".

"Ana, pleasure to meet you", and he takes my hand and gives me a kiss on my knuckles. "So how does my ugly brother know such a beautiful girl named Ana Steele?"

Oh my, I'm not sure how to answer this so I look at Christian. "Ana and I meet recently as I knew her sister", he answers for me.

"You have a sister?", Elliot asks.

"Um, I had a sister, but she recently past. Mr. Grey helped with a fundraiser I had in her honor".

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss", Elliot says. This talk about Leila's death is making for a somber mood, so I decide to introduce them to the others on the boat.

As I start the introductions, Ethan snakes his arm around my waist from behind me and slightly nuzzles my hair. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but I feel uncomfortable that he is doing this now. I look at Christian and though I can't see his eyes with his sunglasses on, he is grinding his jaw.

"Sweetheart, who are your friends?", Ethan asks loud enough.

"This is Christian Grey and his brother Elliot Grey", and I gesture towards both of them. Ethan is polite and introduces himself to the Grey brothers and shakes their hands. Being a gracious host, Ethan then asks if they would like a drink. Elliot opts for a beer while Christian declines. Elliot follows Ethan to the cooler, which is at the back of the boat, leaving Christian and I alone.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend", Christian grinds through his teeth.

"I don't".

"Then why did he call you 'sweetheart'?"

I give him a smirk because I think Christian Grey maybe jealous. "Are you jealous, Mr. Grey? He is just a very dear friend and he always calls me sweetheart".

"I'm a very jealous man Miss Steele. Please do well to remember that". I try to hold in my amusement as he looks so serious, but it's hard when I can only see my reflection from his sunglasses and not the daggers shooting from his eyes.

"You have absolutely no reason to be jealous. So, were you out sailing today?"

His jaw slacks a little so he softening up a bit. "Yes, it was a beautiful day for a sail. My brother and I haven't seen much of each other lately, so he came with me. You've been here all day? Looks like you got a little bit of color from the sun. I like your bikini top", and that last part came from lips in a seductive voice.

I give him shy smile and I know I'm blushing a deep red. I have the need to wrap my arms around my body to cover myself, but I don't. "That is quite the catamaran you have there, Mr. Grey".

"Thank you Miss Steele. I had her built in my shipyard and she was designed and built by some of the best in the world. I'm very proud of her", and I can tell by his proud smile.

"Does she have a name?"

"_The Grace_, after my mother".

"That's very sweet".

"Do you sail, Miss Steele? Maybe I can take you aboard sometime". The way he just said that, he might as well had said that I would like to fuck you sometime. Maybe that is what he is telling me some sort of code. I lick my lips and then bite the lower one.

"I would love that Mr. Grey, though I don't sail. Is that okay?", and I cock my head to the side.

A low chuckle comes from him. "Of course Miss Steele. I can always teach you". He now has his hands in his pockets and is looking in the direction of _The Grace_. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?", he asks as he turns to face me.

"Sure". Boy, I was too quick to answer, but I really want to see him again.

"Good. Are you willing to come to my place this time or am I still a stranger?"

"No, you're no longer a stranger. What time should I be at your place?"

"How about six? I'll text you my address".

Just then, Ethan is back and I'm not sure what game he is playing, but he has his arm draped around my shoulder. "Christian, we're going to grill some steaks. Do you want to stay?" I look up at Ethan as I'm surprised by his invitation to Christian.

"No thank you. I actually have to be going soon. I wonder where Elliot went off to?", and he looking for him at the back of the boat.

"He's chatting up my sister, Kate", Ethan tells him and we all look towards the back of the boat. Sure enough, Kate is giggling and flipping her hair, standing very close to Elliot. That is her sign that she is interested in the blond god and making her patent moves on him.

We make our way to the back of the boat and Christian and Elliot have a quick conversation. Unfortunately, Christian is leaving but looks like Elliot is staying as they came to the marina separately.

I walk Christian off the boat and down the docks a bit so we are away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears to say good-bye to each other.

"Well Miss Steele, it really was a pleasant surprise to run into you today. It has certainly made my day", and grabs one my hands and rubs his thumb across my knuckles. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow night now".

"Me too", I whisper.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss Steele", and he kisses my hand before he walks off into the sunset.


	7. Contract Negotiations

**************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**************A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews and love for the story. I know it had been a while since I updated my last chapter, but I was able to get this up quickly because this chapter is key to the story. My goal is get a chapter up weekly, sometimes my time is taken up by real life and I just can't work on my story. Again, all reviews are appreciated!**

**Contract Negotiations**

I can't believe I have a date tonight. I'm having dinner with Christian at six, at his place, but I haven't heard from him yet. Okay, it's only nine am and I'm sure the man has better things to do than text me right away, but I'm anxious. Just seeing him yesterday at the marina is putting all these delicious thoughts of the man in my head. The way he was dressed yesterday, he could have stepped out of some men's fashion magazine with he tousled hair and aviator sunglasses.

This is not like me to go to a stranger's home without someone I know. Who am I kidding? Christian's not a stranger. I mean, I let him kiss me already and I trust him. I don't think it would look very good if someone as high-profile as Christian Grey kidnaps or murders a young woman, so he's a safe bet. But I'm going to let Kate know that I'm meeting him at his place so someone knows. I wonder how it went with Elliot last night? I know they left the boat together, so I wonder if she had a sleepover?

I finally sit up in bed after staring at the ceiling for an hour thinking about Christian Grey. So of course, I'm looking directly at the closet again. I have to move out of here. I'm never going to escape Leila's ghost if I keep looking at it and it's haunting me. This is my dilemma as I don't want to move in with Kate and Ethan but I don't think I can afford an apartment on my own. Or least, I don't think I'll be able to afford anything more unless I give up eating.

Sticking with my usual routine for a Sunday morning, I need to call Ray. I have an urge to reach out to my mother as I haven't spoken to her in weeks. And when we do speak, the conversations aren't very long. It's more like pleasantries instead of an in-depth conversation. She really doesn't ask me much about what's going on my life and I honestly don't want to hear about her fourth husband, Bob. Leila was so much like Mom that I think how many husbands she would have had in her lifetime if she wanted to live.

I pick up my phone and dial Daddy. Since I didn't see him this weekend, I really need to call him. I'm sure he will want me to come down next weekend, but maybe I can convince him to come to Seattle. Ray Steele is not a city man and actually hates coming to Seattle, but he does visit me on occasion to make me happy.

I get his voicemail so he must be out fishing. It is cloudy out today, and if it's raining in Montesano, he is out fishing as he says the fish bite best in the rain.

I keep myself busy today as I can't be idle or the butterflies that are flying around in my stomach will make me sick. I clean my apartment, I go for a run, I get some laundry done, and I finally talk to daddy, which I have tentative plans to visit next weekend. I also look my closet for something to wear tonight. Nothing of Leila's, I decide as I don't want him to recognize any of her stuff that I still have.

* * *

I'm in the elevator of Escala, the building that Christian Grey lives in and I only wish I could live in a building like this! Of course, he has the penthouse, but I would be happy with a studio in the basement, but I'm sure that is even out of my price range. I adjust my floral romper that I decided to wear along with my lucky cowboy boots. Kate hates these damn boots and I always get a snide comment when I wear them in the summer, but I'm attached to them and I like how they look with the romper.

The elevator pings to alert me that I've arrived to the "PH", which is in red letters above me and the doors open smoothly. I step out into a foyer area which is decorated with a table with a large floral arrangement and paintings of the Madonna and Child? _Such a weird place to hang such paintings. Am I going to his private residence or confession?_

Before I knock on the door, it opens and there is gentleman in a suit standing there. He really isn't smiling at me, but his eyes are.

"Good evening Miss Steele. Mr. Grey is waiting for you. Please follow me", and I step through the doorway and I follow the suit.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is here", he announces and I see Christian sitting on a large, white sofa. I'm trying to take in his very large apartment and I'm speechless! I must look like Alice in Wonderland as I never seen such a large apartment. This blows Kate and Ethan's place out of the water and I'm pretty fucking impressed with their place!

"Anastasia, I'm so glad that you're here", and he comes towards me. He is wearing a tight, light blue t-shirt and jeans that are just as tight that I see everything. As usual, his copper hair is all tousled and he smells amazing. He puts his arms around my waist and gives me a kiss on the lips. My only reaction is to kiss him back but he has me so tight in his embrace that I can't move my arms.

"Well, thank you for inviting me over, Mr. Grey", I say breathlessly when he finally removes his lips from my mouth. When he finally releases me, he steps away, almost out of touching distance.

"My pleasure. What can get you to drink? A glass of wine?"

"Water, please".

"Still or sparkling?"

"Oh a choice. I'll go with sparkling".

He smirks at me, "I'd watch that mouth, Miss Steele. It can get you into trouble". He turns around and heads towards his kitchen. His kitchen is huge with commercial-grade appliances, all in stainless steel. There is a large breakfast bar with six stools and pendant lighting that hangs above. The cabinetry is all dark wood with marble countertops. You could easily put three of my kitchens in his one and it looks like a dream to work in.

I step over to the large wall of glass and look out onto the balcony and the view of the Sound in the distance. When I briefly look to my right, I notice a large, black grand piano in corner. _I wonder if he plays._

"Do you mind I go onto the balcony?", I ask him as I noticed the door is open.

"Not at all", he answers back, still in the kitchen. He is pulling wrappers and opening containers of food, laying them out on the breakfast bar.

I step out onto the balcony and let the warm air blow my long tresses around me and now I wished that I put it up or at least braided it. I wonder if Christian likes my hair up or down?

I'm at the railing and I can't believe how high up I am! I feel like I'm on top of the world, both physically and figuratively. I don't look down as I'm not a big fan of heights, but I just keep my sights out on the Sound and admire all the little, white dots on the water.

As I close my eyes for a brief moment, I feel Christian behind me, with his hard body up against mine. He encases me in with his arms around mine and he puts his hands on top of mine, on the railing. I can feel him nuzzle in on my neck and his warm breathe on my skin. He feels warm through his t-shirt, which I can feel on my bare back above my romper and I feel his erection on my lower back.

"You smell delicious Anastasia", and he starts to lick and nibble on my neck. The electricity I feel from him is going through my skin, giving me goosebumps. I feel the fire going through my veins as my body warms to the sensual assault on my body.

"Thank you", is all can manage through a breathy release from my lips. I'm so turned on that I can't even manage the words coming out of my mouth.

"You smell like strawberries", he breathes against me. "Big, juicy, strawberries that I want to suck on".

Fuck me! Nobody has talked dirty me like that, and that wasn't even dirty! My nipples are hard and it's not from the wind blowing all around us up on his balcony. That and my panties are soaking wet. I've never been this turned on before.

He spins me around and keeps my hands in a tight, vise-like grip behind my back and starts attacking my mouth with his. I kiss him back with the same energy and passion that he is giving me. He has me so wet from just kissing that I just want to start rubbing myself up against him for some release.

"So fucking sweet", he says and I let his warm breathe wash me over. "Come, let's have dinner", and he gently released my hands so they fall to my side and he grabs one hand and pulls me inside.

"I hope you don't mind sitting at the breakfast bar. I can set the table in the dining area, if you want", and he nods to a very large dining table.

"No, this is fine", I tell him as I pull a stool away from the bar. At each setting, there a creamy red soup in square bowls on top of a square plate and silverware.

"It's creamy, tomato gazpacho", he tells me.

I take slurp of my cold soup and it's delicious. "Did you make this?", I ask him before I take another taste.

He chuckles slightly. "No, I wish I could take credit for it, but I'm not a very good cook. My housekeeper, Mrs. Jones made dinner for us and left it in the fridge. I hope you like everything she's prepared".

I am a bit nervous about having dinner with him, which means I have a nervous stomach, I get through the gazpacho as it's not heavy and really is good.

After the soup, he serves us a steak salad, which is also delicious. He has a bottle of wine on the counter, which he is enjoying, but I'm still afraid to take a glass. He just keeps my sparkling water filled without me asking.

"I've noticed that you don't drink, Anastasia", he says while we are eating.

"I do on occasion, but I like to be with people I'm comfortable with when I drink".

"Are you not comfortable with me? I won't hurt you", and he grabs my hand the lightly rubs his thumb along my knuckles.

I look into his gray eyes and I know that he is telling the truth. "I am. Maybe I'll have one glass of wine. I do have to drive home". He gives me a soft smile and gets up to get a glass from the cupboard and pours me a glass of wine.

After dinner and I still have a half of glass of wine left as I've been taking small sips throughout the meal. "Come", he says and offers his hand to me. "There is something I want to discuss".

I take his hand. "You need help finding a place for those damn pictures of me you bought?". He laughs and then shakes his head.

"Oh no, I already have a place in mind", and his gray eyes twinkle like he has a secret place for them.

He brings me to what appears to be his home office. It's large and has the same floor to ceiling windows like the great room, which is behind a large, wooden desk. He has two large leather, wingback chairs in front of the desk and a large, ergonomic office chair behind the desk. _ That means he spends a lot time at this desk!_

One of the walls is just floor to ceiling bookshelves with drawers and many of the shelves are filled with books. Most of them have titles with "Financial", "Global", and "Economic" referenced. He doesn't have any knickknacks, but doesn't seem like a guy that would. I also notice that there aren't any personal pictures, but a couple of large black and white photos of sailboats. I notice they are pictures of _The Grace_.

"These are beautiful", as I admire the pictures on the wall. "Are you sailing in these pictures?"

"Yes, along with my deckhand Mac. I wanted professional pictures of the boat since I would like to expand into ship building". Hmm, now I remember what he told me yesterday about having his sailboat designed and built by the best. "Have a seat, Anastasia", and waves his hand towards the chairs in front of his desk. He is leaning against his desk with his arms crossed against his chest.

I sit in the chair closest to him and I'm so nervous, I feel like I'm going to throw up the lovely dinner we just ate together. We both just stare at each other and I feel like I'm in the principal's office, but I'm not sure what my offense is. He finally runs his hands through his hair and lets out a sigh.

"I've never been in this situation before Anastasia, so you will have to forgive me. I like you, very much and I would have never pursued you like this, but I feel like there is something between us. Like a connection. I don't know, I'm just so drawn to you and it's not because you're Leila's sister. In fact, I feel more attracted to you than I ever did with her".

Oh my! More attracted to me than Leila? Is that even possible? "Okay", is all can manage because I don't know what to say. I mean, yes I'm attracted to him as well, more than I've felt for any other man, including Ethan.

"Here's the thing", he continues. "I don't do girlfriends or conventional relationships", and he air quotes "conventional relationships". "What I had with Leila and every other woman I've been with sexually with has been a contractual, sexual relationship".

What? I cock my head because now I'm confused. Did he say contractual, sexual relationship? Was Leila..a prostitute?

"What a minute. Are you into prostitutes? Was Leila one?" I gasp and put my hands up to my mouth. "Christian", I whisper, "I would never", and he stops me before I can finish.

"Anastasia, no, I don't do prostitutes! I'm a dominant and I contract submissives".

Jeez, what the fuck! A dominant? "Explain", because now I'm intrigued, scared of what he's into, and grateful it's not prostitution.

"I like control, in all things in my life. I need to control those that I have a sexual relationship with, so that is why I don't have a girlfriend or why you never see me out with women. I also like to fuck, fuck hard. Being a dominant lets me have control and lets me fuck the way I want to fuck".

"So you want to control me and fuck me, hard?" I barely choke out the question because I'm just baffled by this conversation.

"Very much. But more importantly, I want you to want me to control you".

I shake my head because I'm confused by what he wants. "I still don't understand. How would this work?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Simple. We would have a contract that outlines the rules and our soft and hard limits". Rules? Limits? A fucking contract? This sounds like the most absurd thing ever and this is what Leila probably signed up with him.

"Was Leila your submissive?", I ask him.

He nods his head, "Yes".

"Did she break your rules? Is that why it ended?"

"No, she wanted to be more than a submissive, more like a girlfriend and I didn't want that, so I ended it with her".

Ah, dawn breaks over Marblehead for me and this explains her letter in a whole new light for me. "So, this explains the pleasure you gave her with the sex, but I still don't understand the pain".

He smirks and I see the twinkle in his eyes. The same twinkle from Friday night when he was so passionate about how GEH came to be.

"See, pleasure and pain are two sides of the same coin. You really can't have one without the other. As my submissive, you would need to abide by my rules. If you break one of the rules, you will be punished. The pain, which can also be pleasurable".

"What kind of punishment would you give me?", I ask hesitantly as I don't ever want to be punished. I mean, I was never punished as a child except for few time outs and grounding, but nothing physical.

"Well, those would be outlined in the soft and hard limits, but I wouldn't do anything that you couldn't handle".

"Handle? I've never been punished before so I don't know my limits".

"Well, have you ever been spanked?"

"Um, no".

"Ever?", and he has the most confused look on his face.

"Um, no".

He picks up a some papers that are on his desk next to him and he hands them to me. I take them, hesitantly as this must be the contract that he keeps referring to. Do I even want to look at these? I don't think this is the type of relationship I want to have with him, but I'm so curious about what this is all about.

"Before I review this", I look up at him. "Did Leila have a contract with you?"

"Yes".

"Same rules?"

"Yes, but limits were to her specific needs but I don't want to discuss those with you", he says to me.

"That's okay, I don't think I want to know", and I just shake my head because that would be too much information about my dead sister.

I read the contract without saying a word or look up at Christian. There are eight rules I need to abide by as his submissive.

1. Obedience

2. Sleep

3. Food

4. Clothes

5. Exercise

6. Personal Hygiene/Beauty

7. Personal Safety

8. Personal Qualities

**Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.**

I know some people have mantras or, rules, that they live by. Klein and I have touched upon that in our sessions as it can help some people stay focused in their lives. In a way, I have my own rules like don't go home with strangers, I don't walk alone in the dark, and I don't drink unless I'm with someone I know. I have those rules because I don't want be attacked again, so it's a way of keeping my guard up. However, giving another person a set of "rules" so you can be with them is just weird!

After reading the contract, I don't look at Christian and I run my fingertips on the pages of the contract that is sitting my lap, like they words are in Braille and I'm reading them again blindly.

"What are you thinking?", he whispers.

"Well", I swallow the large lump in my throat because this pains me little to tell him my thoughts. "I have a problem with your rules, specifically the first one. I also don't want to be punished for not following your rules", I say softly.

"Let's talk about it", he says. "Forget about the punishments for now. Why do you specifically have a problem with obedience?"

"Jeez, dogs are suppose to be obedient! I mean, I understand that you may want me to do something that you ask of me, but sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the dominant? I don't want to be humiliated!" Now that I've said that aloud, I'm appalled by this rule.

"Anastasia, I would never do anything to you to humiliate you. A big component of the D/s relationship is trust. You would have to put complete trust in me that I won't debase or humiliate you, or have you do something you are not comfortable with".

I shake my head still in confusion. "But why? I mean, I trust you, but why do you need this?"

He runs he hands through his hair again, completely exasperated by my questions. "Because, I need control. It's the only way I can function. I need you to act a certain way, a way that pleases me". He looks down while he grinds his jaw and then looks back at me. "Wait right here", he says to me and stalks out of his study. _Where did he go?_

I look through the other rules while he is gone.

Sleep - I won't have a problem with that rule.

Food - we will need to talk about that one! Not that I'm a big snacker, but I still don't want anyone telling me what and how often I need to eat!

Clothes - I'm not sure how I feel about taking clothes in exchange for sex. This would explain all the designer clothes Leila had as I know she wouldn't have been able to afford some of the dresses and shoes she had. This would kind of make me feel like a prostitute.

Exercise - I exercise now and I don't have the money for a personal trainer, so he will just have to accept my current workout.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty - Shaved and waxed? At all times? I don't know about the waxing. From what I hear, it hurts! Again, something that would cost money that I don't have. But I have a feeling that these services would be paid for and it brings me back to the whole "feeling like a prostitute".

Personal Safety - No brainer as this is part of my personal mantra.

Personal Qualities - Another no brainer, except misbehaving when not in the presence of the dominant. If he's not there, how will he know?

Just then, Christian is back in his study and he has one of hands behind his back and he comes and kneels down in front of me. He takes the contract and puts it on his desk behind him. "If you trust me Anastasia, then you will let do something to you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Okay?"

I nod because I've already told him that I trust him, and I do. From behind is back, he produces an airline mask. "Sit on your hands", he commands. I lift my butt and put my hands underneath so I'm sitting on them. "Good girl", he whispers and then slips the mask over my eyes. I can't see anything and it seems that my breathing is getting heavier. _Am I turned on by this?_

He starts to kiss me along my jaw line, and though I have an eye mask on, I still close my eyes as it feels so good. His kisses move down along my neck and I feel the trail of fire he leaves on my skin. My nipples are hard and I'm moist between my legs again.

He starts to unbutton my romper and they are all undone as the buttons only go to my waist. As he does each button, his kisses trail down my chest and through the valley of my breasts. He moves the material down my arms so I'm just in my bra above my waist.

He pops each of breast from my bra so they are trussed up. "So beautiful", he whispers and I try my best to stifle a moan. He starts to kiss my right breasts and finally takes my nipple in his mouth. As he starts to nip and suck and he pinches my left one and I finally let the moans escape. I just can't hold it back.

This is the most amazing thing I'm feeling and that incredible feeling is building up inside of me. It feels so good and starting to rumble through my body. As my moans get louder, his bites and pinches become harder so that they are painful. And the harder it does it to me, my moans become louder because the pleasure is intense. His words come to my mind, "pleasure and pain are two sides of the same coin".

"Oh baby, you're so responsive. You like that, don't you?", he breathes and continues by switching breasts. "I'm going to make you come like this", and as soon as he says that, I feel it. I start to rock back and forth slightly to get some friction between my legs, but the feeling so intense that I finally scream and I'm not even sure what I'm saying.

Once I come down my orgasm high, I feel him moving up my neck and then jawline with his kisses while I'm panting. He finally stops and then removes the eyemask.

"See Anastasia", and I open my eyes and his dark, gray eyes are right in front me. "If you trust me to be your dominant I can bring you both pleasure and pain. From what I just heard, I think you enjoyed yourself very much. I can take you places and make you feel things you've never experienced before".

"I think that was the most intense orgasm I've had", I breathe out finally as I'm still panting. _ Jeez Steele, maybe you need obedience t if you are acting like a dog!_

He kindly tucks my breasts back into my bra and buttons up my romper so that I am no longer exposed. I keep my thighs closed tights against each other as I still feel like I need some sort of friction between my legs.

"So", he stands back up and leans against the desk. "Do you have any further questions about obedience " Smug bastard! He distracted me with his mind blowing orgasm so I wouldn't question it further.

"No", I whisper.

"Do you want to discuss the other rules?", he asks.

"Well, the food rule will be a problem", I tell him.

"And why is that? It's important that you eat a healthy diet".

"Do I seem fat to you? I would rather have control of what I put in body since you will control everything else about my body", I hiss at him.

The bastard just smirks at me. "No Anastasia, I don't think you're fat but certain foods are not good for the body and changes Ph balance. But we can revise it if need be".

"Clothes. I don't like the idea of you buying clothes for me. I know that you bought them for Leila and I am assuming that you bought her the designer labels that she had in her closet".

"Yes, I did buy Leila clothes and yes I can afford to buy you the same expensive, designer clothes as well. Why is that a problem?"

"I feel like the clothes will be in exchange for sexual favors. I mean, you might as well leave money for me on the nightstand after you are done fucking me".

"Anastasia, our arrangement is nothing like prostitution. Please get that out of your head!", and he is getting angry at me. "Part of my job as a Dom is to take care of you and if I want gift you with clothes, then you will just accept that. That is what a submissive is suppose to do".

"Fine", I concede. He provide me with all the expensive clothes he wants, doesn't mean I have to wear them!

"I work out now a couple times a week. Mostly running but on occasion Kate and I take a yoga class together. It's more her thing than mine. Shouldn't that fulfill your exercise requirement?", and I cock my head to the side.

"As long as you do four hours of exercise a week, then I'm fine with it. But I would prefer that you met with a personal trainer. In fact, you would be meeting with my personal trainer, Claude. He's an ex-Olympian kickboxer".

"Why four hours a week? I don't think I can afford your ex-Olympian trainer. I'm sure he's expensive".

"You will need your stamina when you are with me, that is why you need to work out four hours, if not more. Anastasia, please don't be concerned about the cost of hiring a trainer or any other goods or services outlined in the contract. Again, as long as you're my submissive, I will take care of you". Jeez, simple as that!

"So then I guess you will take care of all my waxing and other hygiene maintenance appointments? And the last two are not a problem", I say softly because now I'm just exhausted about reviewing rules and regulations so I can intimate with this beautiful man in front of me. He just nods his head at me.

"Well, Mr. Grey, it's getting late and I have work in the morning", and I stand up from the leather chair.

"You don't want to discuss soft and hard limits?", he asks.

"Um, I'm not sure if we're there yet. I haven't agreed to your rules yet, so I don't see the need to discuss limits yet".

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Fair point, Miss Steele. So will consider my proposition?", he asks.

"Yes, but I'm really not sure about it. I mean, I'm very attracted to you and you gave me an amazing orgasm here tonight, but I don't think I can be bound to a contract".

He puts his hands on my arms and pulls me closer to him. He starts to rub my arms and I feel the goosebumps again while he is touching me. "Please Anastasia, think about it. I very much want to be with you. Read it through over the next few days. Do some research and may be we can meet this week to discuss it further and I can answer any questions. Okay?", and puts his finger under my chin so I can look into his pleading, gray eyes.

"Okay", I whisper. "I'll think about it".

He walks me out to the foyer and waits with me with the elevator is being summoned up to retrieve me.

"I'm should be free Tuesday night. Would you like to meet for dinner?", he asks quietly.

I turn to face him. "I can't Tuesday night as I have an appointment".

He shakes his head. "I'll call you. Maybe we can meet Wednesday, but I have to check my schedule for work", and just then the elevator pings and the doors open.

"Thank you Mr. Grey for a lovely dinner. You have a beautiful home", and lean up and give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"My pleasure Anastasia", he breathes. I turn away from him and step into the elevator and I give him a soft smile as the door close between us.

* * *

**A/N: I am referencing the same contract that is in the original book, but just did an outline of it for this story.**


	8. Ghosts and Demons

******************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Thank for the 100+ followers of this story and the amazing reviews. Many of you are against the contract and so am I, but Christian Grey thinks otherwise!**

**Ghosts and Demons**

I'm patiently waiting for Dr. Klein in his very generic waiting room. The chairs are uncomfortable and they look as though they were purchased from an office supply catalog. There are only two framed posters of hideous art that proudly state they can be seen at some art museum in Cincinnati or some other midwest city that I've never visited. His poor receptionist is jailed behind a glass partition that she keeps closed as she doesn't want us nutcases to hear what goes on at her desk. This is my Tuesday evening after work. Every week. I like Dr. Klein and talking with him has helped, but I just don't like the stigma of how I'm so broken and I need a shrink to help fix me.

"Miss Steele", and Dr. Klein's voice disrupts me from my wayward thoughts. I stand up and greet him with a smile when I approach him at the doorway by the glass partition. He stands to the side and lets me walk past him. Dr. Klein, I think is in his late forties with thinning brown and gray hair. He has his standard striped button shirt and tan dress pants on with the usual brown shoes. He isn't much taller than me and could stand to lose some weight around his belly area.

"Good evening, Dr. Klein", I finally greet him as he closes the door and we are in a small, drab hallway and we talk towards his office.

Unlike the rest of the suite to his practice, his office cluttered with books, which I'm sure all about every method of psychology used for therapy. He has a small desk that faces a wall, also cluttered with folders, papers, and books and there is enough room for his mouse, monitor, and keyboard.

On the opposite side of his office is a chair that he sits in and a couch facing the chair. I always notice the full box of tissues on the small side table next to the couch where I take a seat.

"How was your week, Ana?", Dr. Klein starts right in. Where do I begin? That I'm having a hard time with Leila's death or that I want a man that comes with a contract? I'll start with the latter because that has been over-consuming my mind for the past forty-eight hours.

"Well, I think I like someone, very much but I'm not sure what to make of him", I state quietly.

Dr. Klein doesn't say anything, meaning he wants me to elaborate on my thoughts. I take a deep breath before I start. "He is the same man that had a relationship with Leila, the same one that I went to go meet a couple of weeks ago. He came to the art auction I hosted and incidentally purchased a few photographs of me that were on display. I then met him for a drink the following evening and actually had a nice evening just talking. I had dinner with him on Sunday and I actually saw him Saturday while at the marina with friends. That was just coincidence".

"So you are attracted to a man that had a relationship with your sister?"

"Yes, but he revealed something about himself and actually about Leila that has me a bit, shocked, lack for a better word". Shock is the state I have been in since Sunday night after I left Christian's. I haven't reach out to him and I haven't heard from him, which concerns me that maybe he is no longer interested in me since I didn't want to further discuss his contract. Actually, I needed the distance away from him. For some reason, I can't think straight around him and I'm not sure what I'll say to him once we have contact with each other.

"What did he reveal?", Dr. Klein quietly asks.

"He had a BDSM relationship with Leila and now wants one with me", I softly say while I look down at my hands twisting on my lap.

"I can see how that is shocking. What do you find shocking? That Leila was engaged in a relationship like that or that the same man wants the same with you?"

"Both actually. I think I'm more in shock that people want to have that kind of sexual relationship. It's just so foreign from what I ever thought sex should be about. I guess I've always equated love and sex and this just doesn't fit in that equation in my mind".

"What I know about BDSM relationships is only what I've studied, but I can tell you that as long as the partners involved consent to that type of sexual relationship, than there is nothing wrong about it. Are you considering having a BDSM relationship with this man?" Am I? I can't even agree to his rules so how can even consider that whole package?

"I don't know. I'm very much attracted to him, but he gave me a contract and I'm just very confused by it all. He wants me to abide by a set of rules and if I don't follow them, he will punish me".

"All I can tell you is that as long as it's consensual, there isn't anything wrong about being in a BDSM lifestyle. However, if you are confused about it and you're not sure if this is something you want to be involved in, don't. You don't want to put yourself into a situation where you would be uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable that he had this type of sexual relationship with Leila?"

"I think I'm just shocked that she was into this lifestyle and I just never knew about it. It makes me wonder what else she was into". I think back to some our conversations Leila and I had about Troy and David. She talk about how hot the sex was and going at it for hours, but she never mentioned spanking, being tied up, or anything else that would raise a red flag.

"Well, the BDSM lifestyle is considered taboo, so I'm sure that is why she didn't share it with you or probably no one else that isn't into the scene. At this point Anastasia, don't over think about what else Leila was involved in as she is no longer here. If something is revealed, then concern yourself with it. I think you are handling enough stress from your late sister's life".

"So I think I need to find myself a new place to live", I tell Dr. Klein. I want to move on from the subject to Leila's BDSM relationship with Christian. "It just seems that all of a sudden, I am having a hard time being in the apartment that we shared, where I'm still living. Everytime I wake up, I see her lifeless body hanging from the closet. I can't handle it anymore. Why now?"

"Ana, I don't know why now. How do you feel about Leila's death now?"

"I'm not sure Dr. Klein. I know that I'm still grieving, which I'm still sad that she isn't here. But now I feel like everything about that apartment, all her stuff that she left behind, I don't want it or want to have any memories of her death. I feel like I need to move on".

"Have you started feeling like before or after you started having feelings for this man that was involved with your sister?"

"Maybe about the same time. I'm not sure. All my friends and my Dad have suggested that I move, but I think that is mainly because I don't live in the safest neighborhood".

"You're probably feeling guilt for Leila's death and that's common for people to feel that way when grieving. Just know that it's not your fault that she took her own life and don't feel guilty for that. Are you sleeping at night?"

"Yes".

"For the next week, I want you start writing down your thoughts about how you are feeling about Leila. This will help us work on how to deal with your grieving".

"Okay".

"Okay Ana, until next week. Please take care of yourself and if you want to meet before next Tuesday, please call me anytime".

"Thank you Dr. Klein".

When I step into the waiting area, Ethan is there waiting for me.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" I'm a bit shocked that he is in Dr. Klein's waiting room as I always just meet him where ever we decide to go after my appointment.

"Hey sweetheart, I thought I would meet you here since we are still having dinner, right? I hope you don't mind".

"No, not at all. Thank you, I'm just surprised and relieved that you are here. Shall we?", and he puts out his arm and I loop mine through his arm and we head out of Klein's office.

* * *

Ethan and I settle into a table at pub around the block from Dr. Klein's office. This is a place we've been to a few times as Ethan raves they have the best burgers in all of Seattle.

"You want the usual, sweetheart?" After that session with Klein, the usual sounds perfect.

"Yes, including the beer". I figure since I'm with Ethan, one beer out will be okay and I'll just make sure Ethan escorts me home. I could use a little relaxation after the few days that I've had.

When the waitress finally comes around, Ethan orders us two De Lux burgers, a side of fries, and two Pilsners to go with the burgers.

"How was your session with Klein?", Ethan asks after the waitress leaves with our order.

"It was okay. He wants me to start writing down my thoughts of Leila. He thinks it will help with the grieving and he thinks that I'm feeling some guilt about her death, which apparently is normal, but I shouldn't feel guilty about her suicide".

"Guilt is a normal reaction when you lose some close to you. And he's right, don't feel guilty about her suicide. I know you sometimes beat yourself up thinking that you could have prevented it, but you wouldn't have, sweetheart. She was the only person that really could have saved herself".

"I know, it's just hard not to feel guilty. I mean, I wish I could have saved her! I knew she wasn't right and had the potential to take her own life. I just never thought she would".

"Ana, don't blame yourself! Yes, she was sick and she was seeing someone about it, but we all thought she was getting better. Please sweetheart, don't beat yourself up about it".

"I need to move out of that apartment. Each day I wake up there, I can't stop thinking about her hanging from that closet. I actually slept on the couch last night. I also want to get rid of all her clothes. I don't want them anymore".

He takes my hand in his. "Then move in with Kate and I. At least until you find another place. You're torturing yourself by staying in that apartment and you shouldn't. At least if you live with us, you can save money until you find another place. You know you won't have to pay rent".

"Don't be absurd Ethan, of course I would have to pay rent! I can't have you and Kate support me!", I scoff at him.

"Why not? We love you Ana and we would do anything for you. Please, think about it", and he continues to hold my hand but is now rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

I'm just as about to tell him that I'll think about when my phone rings. I glance at the screen before I pull it completely from my purse and it's Christian Grey. I take the phone out of my purse, but I hided screen so Ethan doesn't see who it is. "Excuse me Ethan", and I step away from the table towards the entrance of the pub.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Is this a good time? I know you had an appointment this evening".

"Um, no bother. I'm just out having dinner with a friend".

"Kate?"

"Um, no. Ethan".

Silence.

"I see. I don't share Miss Steele", and his voice was very cold.

"I also didn't sign your contract Mr. Grey, so I believe I can have dinner with my friend Ethan".

"Did you have a chance to read the rest of the contract?", and his voice is still cold and a bit clipped.

Yes, when I left his place on Sunday, he gave a large envelope that had the rest of the contact of my submission for me to read. I've actually read it about four times in the past two days and I just don't know if this is something I can do with him.

"I have".

"Do you have any questions? Do you want to discuss further", and his voice is a bit softer.

"Maybe".

"Maybe? You don't know?" He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Let's meet tomorrow night for dinner at my place, say around seven?"

"Why do I have to meet at you place again?"

"Would you rather I come to your place?" No, I don't want him to see the shit hole apartment I live in, but I think he should come to me oppose to me going to his place again.

"Yes, your turn to come to my place. If you're lucky, I'll cook you dinner and not my housekeeper".

"Very funny Miss Steele. Fine, I'll meet you at your place tomorrow night at seven. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Anastasia, but not too much".

"Good night, Christian". I hit the end button and make my way back to the table where Ethan has his eyes on me while he drinks his beer. Our burgers are on the table and he has been waiting for me because he hasn't touched his yet.

"You can start eating", I say to him as I sit down. "You didn't have to wait for me".

"They just came. I don't mind waiting for you. Everything okay?", and I know he is asking about my phone call.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine". Ethan eyes my suspiciously as I usually tell him everything, so he knows that I'm keeping a secret. I can't take he look any longer, so I tell him.

"That was Christian Grey".

His eyebrows shoot up while he eats a few fries. "Are you friends with him now?"

"I don't know. I mean, we've met up a few times recently, but I don't think we're dating".

"Do you like him, Ana?", he scoffs at me.

"He's nice and yes, he's attractive. I just don't if I'm his type".

"I think he's a pretentious fuck and that you should stay away from him", and he just bites into his burger while I just stare at him.

"What? Why do you say that?", as I cock my head to the side. It's dawning on me that Ethan could jealous of Christian, especially now that I've admitted that we've met up a few times after I told Ethan I didn't want anything more than a friendship from him. I want to hear his reasoning why I should stay away from Christian.

"Why is he chasing after you Ana? Just because he slept with you sister, he thinks he can try to sleep with you? Guys like him only want one thing and you're better than that. And I'm not saying that because of how I feel about you, but I just know that you deserve better than some guy trying to sleep with you".

"I'm not sleeping with him, Ethan! We've just met up a few times and just talked. Ethan, I understand your concern, but Christian Grey and I are just getting to know each other", and I give him a smile and he is still scowling at me. "So, I'll talk to Kate about moving in with you both and I'll give my landlord my notice tomorrow. I think the sooner I'm out of there, the better". After my last statement, he expression softens the topic of Christian Grey is off the table.

"Me too, Ana. I'm so happy that you're going to move in with us. And really, don't worry about the rent".

"Okay", and I bite into my burger.

* * *

After a long day at work dealing with Jack Hyde's attitude, I didn't have it in me to workout. So far my only highlight of the day was Kate's excitement that I'm moving in with her and Ethan. "It will be just like old times", she told me, but I wonder how much of that will be true. Then she completely gushed about Elliot Grey and they want Christian and I go to out with them on a double date Friday night. I'm not sure if Christian Grey would do a double date, but she told me after the way Christian was eyeing me Saturday on the boat, Elliot thinks Christian has it bad for me. I wanted to tell her that is because he wants me as a sex slave, but I couldn't.

Christian is going to be here any minute and damn stove is not working again, so we will have to do take out tonight. I'm also embarrassed that my apartment is a complete mess as I invited him over to discuss further his damn contract. I couldn't stop thinking it about last night and I couldn't sleep. So I spent half the night going through all the clothes scattered all over my apartment as I am going to donate all of Leila's clothes.

The buzzer goes indicating Christian's arrival and let him up. I open the front door to my apartment so he can walk right in as I start to move some of the mess in the living room into the bedroom since I'm not sleeping in there.

As I come out of the bedroom, Christian is standing just inside of the doorway. He looks good with a white, tight t-shirt and tight jeans. His hair is wet, probably from a fresh shower but it still has that just fucked look to it. He has a bottle sparkling water in his hand, which was very thoughtful of him.

"Good evening, Anastasia", he coolly says to me. There is twinkle in his gray eyes, which I interpreted that he is happy to see me, considering how I left on Sunday.

"Hey. Come in", and I wave towards the living room of my apartment. "I'm so sorry the place is a mess, but I'm sorting out my stuff before I pack".

"Pack? Where are you going?" and I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm moving in with Kate. I don't like living here anymore". I wasn't going to tell him it was because of Leila's ghosts that was having me high tail it out of here.

"Doesn't Ethan live with her?", and he raises an eyebrow at me with his lips in a hard line. Admitting that was the truth was going to be a problem, but he was going to have to deal with it.

"Yes".

I can see his chest and shoulders move as he exhales and then he runs both hands through his hair. "Can't you move into another apartment if you don't want to live here anymore? I know this isn't the best neighborhood, so I am assuming that is why you want to move?"

"That is one reason, but I can't afford another place on my salary", I huff as it's really not his concern where I live. I mean, I'm not his girlfriend and I'm certainly not going to be his submissive.

"I can help you", and I know where he is going with that statement, so I cut him off. I'm not going to take a hand out or be subsidized by Christian Grey.

"No, I can stay with them until I can get another place on my own, thank you. Can I get you a glass?", I point to the bottle of sparkling water that he's still holding.

"Please", and he hands me the bottle. "Make yourself comfortable", I tell as I walk towards the kitchen.

When I get back with our glasses, he approaches me and takes a glass from my hand and slowly sips the water. He then takes his glass and my glass and puts them on the coffee table.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you", he whispers in my ear while he puts both of his large hands on my waist. "Have you thought about me?"

"Yes", I whisper back to him.

His hands are tighter around my waist, which makes me closes my eyes. "Tell me, Anastasia? What did you think about?" He is still whispering, but much harsher, just like his grip.

"Um, Sunday night at your apartment and your contract".

I can hear his smile as low chuckle comes from his throat. "Hmm, yes my contract. And? What are your thoughts?"

He is still holding tight to my waist and that is all I can feel, is his grip on me. "I don't think I can abide by your contract". I finally open my eyes and he's moved so he is no longer against my skin, but looking into my eyes.

His expression goes from cold and serious to amusement with a smirk on his face. He loosens his grip around my waist but doesn't remove his hands. "No, I don't think you can either, but I really want you to try".

"Why?", I ask him softly.

"Because, I want to be with you Anastasia and I want you to give us a chance. I know that we will be amazing together", he says softly as his hands have made their way under my shirt and he is rubbing circles lightly against my stomach with his thumbs.

"Then just be with me". I lean in close to him and gently press my lips to his. He's hesitant, still keeping eye contact with me, but then I as his eyes close, his lips start to move against mine. But as our lips continue to move, the kiss becomes more urgent with all tongues and teeth. He moves his hands from my waist and grabs my wrists so now my hands are pinned my back.

He thrusts his hips into mine and I can feel his erection through our clothing. I gave him that erection and that thought suddenly turns me on. I want him just as much as he wants me and I've never wanted another man like this before. I want to throw my arms around his neck, but his grip on my wrists are so tight that I can't even struggle to loosen them from behind my back.

"I want you so much", he growls against my mouth while he thrusts his tongue into my mouth.

"Then take me", I challenge him. He stops kissing me slowly removing his lips from mine and I see how dark his gray eyes have become. He finally lets go of my wrists and I move them from behind my back.

"Take off your top, Anastasia", he commands. I hesitate because I just have a camisole on with no bra on underneath, so I would be showing him my bare breasts.

I would normally be embarrassed to show myself and not because I'm ashamed of my body, but I'm really a modest person. Without taking breaking the eye contract, I slide my hands down to the hem of my camisole and grip it. I slowly move the garment up over my torso and then over my head until I drop it on the floor next to us.

"Beautiful", he whispers. "Now, close your eyes", he commands.

I do as I'm told and now anticipate what his next move will be. Because I can't see him, my other senses are heightened and I have goosebumps because I can feel him so close to me. I hear him shuffle away from me, but I don't know what he is doing until I feel him behind me again. Then, he wraps silk fabric around my wrists. _ A scarf?_

"Don't open your eyes or I will blindfold you too".

"I'm glad that you have your hair up already", and he starts to kiss the back of my neck while his hands move to my breasts. He starts to fondle them softly, like he getting the feel of them like their weight and size. Then his forefinger and thumb start to pinch both nipples as he kisses and nibbles on my ear. His touch from his hands and lips are electric on my skin and the goosebumps are tingling on my skin. It's becoming so pleasurable, that I start moaning.

"You like that Anastasia?"

"Yes", I moan.

"Good". He moves me closer to the couch so my knees hit it and he pushes me slightly so I am kneeling on the couch. "Bend forward", and he moves me so I am bending on the couch, my chin resting on the back.

"Keep your eyes closed", I hear him say and I can feel him walk away from me. Then I hear ice clanking and what sounds like him taking a sip from his glass of sparkling water.

"Refreshing", he says.

My eyes shoot open as I feel a cold ice cube being placed at the nape of neck he leaves it there for a beat. Then he slowly moves the cube down my spine until he gets to the curve of my lower back. I can't help but shiver as he moves the cube along my skin.

He removes the cube from my back and then places it at my lips. "Suck on this", he commands and I take the cube in my mouth and start sucking it. Then I feel his tongue on my lower back and he slowly licks his way up my back up to the neck, in the same path as the ice cube. Again, I shiver to the feel of his tongue on sensitized skin.

"You taste delicious, Anastasia. God, I want to fuck you badly", he whispers. "Can I? Will you let me fuck you?", and he hands are back on my breasts again, pinching my nipples like he did earlier. I still have the ice cube in my mouth, so I nod because I want him as bad as he wants me.

"Is that a yes?", he asks while he unbuttons my shorts.

"Yes", I manage to speak with the melting cube in my mouth.

He moves both my shorts and panties down my legs while his thumb and fingertips stay on my skin and the foreplay is making me wet at this point. After he takes them off my legs, his fingers go right between my legs.

"Fuck, you're so wet", he hisses through his teeth. "And you're so fucking beautiful like this. Naked, with your ass in the air and your hands tied behind your back".

He words sends chills through my body and makes more wet, if that is even possible. All at once, I hear him unzip his pants and the opening of a package at the same time. He leans in really close so I feel his hard body on my back while he parts my legs further apart. He's teasing my wet folds with the head of his cock.

"Just for me", he growls in my ear. "You're so wet just for me". He tightens his grip on my waist as the head of his hard cock is just inside of me. And then, slam! I gasp as I feel like the wind had been knocked out of me and I feel so full. My god, how big his he?

"Christ, you're so fucking tight", he says through gritted teeth. He pulls out again and then slams back into me. He continues his assault on my body and I've been felt anything so deep inside of me. As he keeps up his pace, his fingers make there way to my clit and he starts rubbing it. Just the slight pressure is building my orgasm and I start moaning against the couch.

"That's right, feel it. Feel all of me and what I'm giving you", he pants behind me.

My moans are getting louder and I'm making sounds I've never made before. This is an orgasm, one that I've never had before. One that started in the depths of my belly and is making its way from the goosebumps on the back of my neck to the curling of my toes. My insides are clenching his fast moving cock that I don't want to let go.

"Come on Anastasia, give it to me baby", he grunts. And so I give it to him and I have the most glorious orgasm. As I come down, he thrusts once and then twice before he grunts and comes inside of me. When he is finally done, he collapses on top of me, so we are both lying on the couch.

He stays inside of me while we are both coming down from our orgasms and our breathing slows down, but now I'm warm and sweaty and I want my hands untied.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I finally asks.

He chuckles behind me. "Yes, you may", and he pulls out of me.

"Can you also untie me?", I ask while I try to sit upright and he is pulling off the condom and tying the end of it. He puts it in his pocket and tucks self in.

After he unties my hands, I find my shorts and camisole and put them on. He kneels in front of me and grabs my hands and entwines are fingers.

"You were incredible. We were incredible. Please Anastasia, please think about my contract because I don't think I can stay away from you now".

I shake my head because we were incredible, but I still don't want to sign his contract. "Christian", I whisper. "I don't know. I mean, that was amazing, but I can't".

He stares at me and then squeezes my hands but doesn't let go. "This weekend", he says. "Give me this weekend. You don't have sign it but spend the weekend with me and let me show how good it will be, like a trial period. We'll go out with Kate and Elliot Friday night and then come home with me".

A whole weekend with Christian Grey? I don't know what to say.


	9. Four, Three, Two, One

**********************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**********************A/N: So apparently I just got hit up the "Guest Reviewer" that is bashing the many stories here on FF for not updating quickly enough or not liking the story lines or characters. So to that guest reviewer - I don't care that you hate me, I'm not fond of you either. There really was no need for shouty caps - your broken English and misspelled words got the point across. **

**********************And lucky for you guest reviewer, I am updating twice in one week, which unusual for me. However, I didn't start and then stop this story! I update when I'm not working 50+ hours a week at my real job, going home to my 7 month old daughter, 3 year old daughter, and husband to cook, feed them, and bath them, and be a mom and wife. I update when I have the down time from cleaning my house and having a social and normal life!**

**********************So, to everyone else that has been kind with your great reviews and my followers, this chapter is for you!**

**Four, Three, Two, One**

After Christian left, I sank down on the couch pondering my thoughts. I wish that Christian would have stayed a bit longer tonight. After the hot sex on the couch, we ordered some Thai take out that we shared. After getting an important phone call, he had to leave as soon as we were done eating and left it that we would see each other on Friday night.

I can't believe I had another orgasm with Christian and this time through actual intercourse. I really didn't think I was capable of ever having one since I never did before. I can see why Leila would be inclined to have a purely sexual relationship with him. Even I'm thinking about it, but I won't be his submissive. And now the invitation to spend the weekend with him for a trial period, as he calls it, but I'm so torn up about being with Christian. It's so enticing to spend a whole weekend with him, but I'm afraid I'll leave there on Sunday with a broken heart because I'll enjoy my time with him, but never to return.

So I didn't give Christian my answer about staying with him over the weekend. I really shouldn't and I should go visit Daddy as I haven't seen him in almost two weeks. I'll call him tomorrow to see what his plans are for the weekend, which I know will be fishing and watching baseball. I always like going home to Daddy and spending time with him, but it can get very boring and I always find myself cooking enough meals for him to freeze until my next visit and catching up on my reading.

* * *

Friday is here quickly, mainly because Hyde bombarded me with a ton of manuscripts to review and write-up reports for before the weekend. So I've worked though my lunch breaks and managed to get in the office at seven this morning to get all caught up. I even skipped out on my workout last night so I could finish up the workload. Sometimes I don't understand Hyde and his work ethics. There really wasn't a reason for me to read everything he gave me by today's deadline as he monthly meeting isn't until next Friday. I just think he likes to give me a hard time for constantly declining is after work drink invitations.

Daddy was a bit dissappointed that I wouldn't make down to Montsano for the weekend, but he told me that he understood that I would have a life here in Seattle and that I should make the most of it while I was still young. He just made me promise to call him over the weekend to check in and that he would be around if I wanted to come down next weekend. I'm so grateful that Daddy and I have a wonderful relationship because if my mother lived closer, I would have been guilted into visiting her. It's bad enough that she tells me that I don't care enough for her to go visit her in Georgia when I do talk to her.

Kate asked that I come directly to her place after work to get ready for our big double date with the Grey brothers. She's been out with a couple of times with Elliot since meeting him last week and it sounds like she is head over heels for him. I don't blame her as he is really handsome. Not as handsome as Christian, but he is also tall, lean, and muscular like Christian, but with blond hair and a killer smile. Kate also tells me that he is amazing in bed, but that was too much information for me.

"You should wear the black one", and Kate points to the black dress that is on her bed. I've stared at both dresses for five minutes as I'm not sure which one to wear. Since I purged all the designer dresses from my possession, I've resorted to Kate's closet as my discount labels will not do for tonight. The dress I'm considering for our double date is a Herve Leger black bandage dress with a front zipper. If this dress doesn't scream easy access, I'm not sure what will. It also wins out against a plain, plum sheath dress that I've actually worn before.

"What are you wearing?", I ask Kate since she is suggesting something so provocative and expensive.

"This one", and she holds up a sleeveless, white, eyelet dress.

"It looks so...bridal? Virginal? I think you mixed up our dresses for the night", I tell her as I shake my head.

"Oh no Steele, you are wearing that dress. Not only do you have a killer body, but you'll be on the arm of Christian Grey", and she shakes her head. "Who would have thought? I mean, I surely thought he was gay, but nope! Hey, what if we get caught by photographers? You know, the paparazzi? Holy shit, everyone is going to want to know who you are, Steele!"

Fuck! "Kate, please don't say that! I don't want anyone to know who I am. I'm sure that Christian is making sure that we don't get caught by photographers. If he hasn't been caught with a woman before in public, then I don't think he will allow it tonight". As I say the words, I'm not really sure if I really believe them. From I understand from Christian is that he never went out with his submissives and never had dates. Would I be his first date?

I snatch the Herve Leger dress off the bed along with the strappy black heels Kate insists go with the dress and head for the spare bedroom, that will soon become my bedroom whenever I move here.

After I dress, I step out of the bedroom and notice that Kate is in the bathroom. While Kate is still getting ready, I head to the kitchen for a glass of water and Ethan is sitting at the counter with his laptop. As soon as he sees me, his eyes go wide and his lower jaw drops.

"Ana, sweetheart, you look...amazing! Wow, that dress is something".

"Thanks Ethan", and I know I'm blushing by his compliment. But then is expression changes from wonder and lust to angry.

"I know that you are seeing him tonight", he says in a low voice. "Just don't", and he looks away and takes a deep breath. "Don't go home with him tonight, Ana".

"Why? I don't understand what your problem is with him?"

"I don't fucking like him! I don't want you to fall for him and then get hurt like Leila did".

"Ethan, I'm not Leila. I would never let a man destroy me so much that I would hurt myself. I know that you are just looking out for me, but please, you need to stop this Christian bashing. I don't want something like this to come between our friendship". I move to closer to him so I can we can look at each other.

"Ethan, you mean the world to me and I value our friendship and how you look out for me. But please don't be angry".

He pulls me in closer so now that our foreheads are touching each other.

"Ana", he says softly. "I care so much for you sweetheart and I just don't want to see you get hurt. You've been through so much lately and I don't want to see your heart get broken, not by him". He is moving his hand along my rib cage and stomach and the gesture is intimate and sensual. I pull away because I feel the heat of his breath near my lips and this situation will turn dangerous.

"Thank you Ethan, for your concern. I know that you have my best interest at heart and I'll always appreciate that, my dear Ethan".

Just then Kate opens the door and we both pull further away from each other so that we are no longer touching. "Hey Steele, the boys will be here any minute. Are you ready to go? Hey Ethan", and she cocks her head to the side and looks at us both.

"Any plans tonight, brother?"

"Yeah, I'm heading out with a few of the guys. Maybe meet some girls", and he looks right at me.

"Well, have fun. Oh, I forgot something", Kate yells over her shoulder as she heads back to her room.

"Yeah, have fun Ethan", I tell him. I don't know why he would try to rub that in my face. Yeah, he knows that I'm meeting with Christian tonight, of which I've purposely not talked about with him.

"I'll try", and he closes his laptop and stands from the stool. He stands in front of me and gently puts his hand on my waist and kisses me softly on the cheek. "Call me if you need me", and he then walks away with his laptop, leaving me standing in the kitchen alone.

As soon as Ethan leaves the kitchen, Kate is back in the kitchen with her phone in hand. "They're waiting downstairs for us. Ready Steele?"

"Yeah, let me grab my bag" and I head for the spare bedroom and grab my overnight bag. I'm not sure where I'm staying tonight, but I'll bring it with me should I be persuaded for a sleepover with Christian Grey.

When we get outside, both Grey brothers are standing outside a large, black Audi SUV and it's like looks like a photo shoot with two hot, male models! Christian is breathtaking in a black suit, which is some ridiculous designer label attached to it. He has on a white dress shirt and no tie, but a white pocket square that I somehow become jealous of. With the tousled copper hair and the top buttons of his shirt undone, he is super sexy.

Elliot is just as handsome but not as dressed up as Christian in a suit. He has on dark gray pants that are cut to show off his muscular thighs and a light blue button shirt with no tie, but with the same top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Of course his shirt shows off how muscular and broad he is and he has a great summer tan going.

"Ladies, good evening", Elliot says while giving us his panty dropping smile and moves towards Kate. He gives her a big wet kiss on the lips with hands on her hips.

"And one for your too, Ana", he says as he comes my way and gives me a soft kiss on the lips along with a gentle embrace. I look at Christian and he is saying hello to Kate, but doesn't give her the affectionate welcome that Elliot just bestowed upon me.

However, Christian doesn't offer me the same hello Kate got from Elliot, so my lips are sorely disappointed. Instead, he opts for a husky hello and a lingering, but soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"Elliot, why don't you ride in the back with the girls", Christian commands and opens the back door for us.

"It would be my absolute pleasure", he says with a wink. "I get the middle though", and he climbs in behind me with Kate behind him.

When I get in the SUV, I notice that Taylor is in the driver seat and Christian gets in the front passenger seat. I wonder if Taylor is always with Christian?

We arrive at an expensive Italian restaurant and we are shown by the buxom blond hostess, that seems to know Christian as she greeted him as "Mr. Grey" as we walked into the restaurant. She brings us to the a private dining room, the wine cellar room, which only has one table for just the four of us.

The hostess hands us the menus and two waiters come into the room. One that is ready to take our drink order and the other is filling our glasses with water. Christian orders some expensive bottle of wine for the table, but I've decided that I need to keep a straight head tonight and will not have a glass of wine.

"Anastasia, are you having wine this evening?", he asks in a smooth tone.

"No, sparkling water with lemon, please", and Christian proceeds to order a bottle of sparkling water for the table.

We are all looking over the menus except Christian. When I look over at him, he is looking at me intently. "I'm going to order the chef's seven course tasting menu. What don't you try it with me?"

I look over at Kate and Elliot and Kate is staring at us but Elliot is buried in the menu. I'm not sure what's included in the tasting menu but I'm willing to try it.

"Sure", and I shrug my shoulders.

So Christian and I are presented with seven small dishes of one exotic dish after another while Kate and Elliot opted to share a couple of appetizers and hearty entrees for dinner. Some of the dishes were really good and a couple of dishes I didn't want to try, like the octopus salad. But Christian and I shared our thoughts on each of the dishes which made me relax, especially since he didn't care for the octopus salad. We all end our dinner with cappuccinos and delicious Italian desserts that would make me want seconds.

After dinner, we head over to one the most exclusive nightclubs in Seattle as Christian is part owner. Taylor takes us over from the restaurant to the club and we don't have to wait in line with the rest of the public.

Of course, since Christian is a partner, we are shown a private VIP booth by the hostess that is wearing a black dress just as tight as mine except it's strapless. There is a place card noted "Reserved" with a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice waiting for us.

After we are seated, a cocktail waitress wearing the shortest shorts I've ever seen with fish net stocking and a barely there tank top. This must be the standard uniform for the girls to wear as I've noticed another girl nearby wearing the same outfit. She has four flute glasses on a tray and places them on the table next to the bucket of champagne.

"Can I get anyone something else to drink?", the cocktail waitress asks fluttering her eyelashes at Christian and Elliot. Christian looks at me and I mouth "water" to him, so he orders a bottle of sparkling water for the table.

Elliot grabs the bottle of champagne and pours the bubbly in each glass before raising his glass for a toast.

"To best friends and brothers. May we all get lucky tonight", and he busts out his panty dropping smile before taking a sip. Kate and I both giggle and I take a small sip of the champagne. I do like a nice glass of champagne and one little sip will not fog my head.

I turn to face Christian and he is lounging back on the little sofa we are sharing that is just big enough for the two of us. He gives me a warm smile before he has a scowl on his face. He then fishes for something in his pant's pocket and produces his cell phone.

"Grey", in a clipped tone, irritated at whomever has called him. He then puts up his index finger to indicate that he needs a moment and walks away from the table. When I turn around to see where he stalked off too, he is nowhere in site.

"Probably a business call", Elliot explains Christian's sudden departure. "He gets those a lot, even during non-working hours. But then again, there is no such thing as non-working hours for Christian".

Kate is all snuggled up against Elliot as they gently kiss and pet each other between sips of champagne. I feel like the third wheel at the moment as I'm not sure where Christian went off to for his phone call. I watch Kate and Elliot from the corner of my eye as I don't want to blatantly stare at them, but I wish Christian would be affectionate like that with me. Even when we've been together in private, his touches have been to bring me to an orgasm and I, well, never really touched him. Why is that? I'll have to ask him about that.

"So Ana", Elliot brings me back to the moment but Kate is still snuggled up to him like she needs his warmth. "How long have you known Christian? He won't tell me anything, so it's up to you girl".

"Um well, just a few weeks. We've been chatting and met up a couple of times before tonight". I don't want to give too much away and maybe I already have since Christian didn't want to tell his own brother about me.

He chuckles before he finishes his champagne. "Well, I always thought he was gay, but I think he's kind of into you. Seems like he's had me fooled all these years or maybe he swings both ways". Yeah, I don't think Christian swings both ways and he isn't gay. I'm surprised he's kept his personal life so private that his own brother thought he was gay!

Before I start asking questions, Christian is back at the table, done with his phone call.

"Sorry about that. I've been waiting for that phone call", Christian apologizes to all of us and grabs his drink.

Kate, Elliot, and Christian order another round of drinks while I stick to my sparkling water. We hang out at the VIP section chatting while watching the patrons dance and grind on the dance floor below us.

Elliot stands after finishing his drink and pulls Kate up with him. "Let's go dance, babe", he tells her with a gleam in his eye and a smile on his lips.

"Sure", and Kate beams back at him. Boy does she have it bad for Elliot Grey! He leads her by the hand towards the staircase leading to the dance floor.

Christian and I are at the VIP table, alone, just the two of us for the first time tonight. Christian stands up and holds out his hand to me.

"Come with me", he says in a commanding voice that can be heard over the loud, thumping music. I hesitate for a moment but the look in his eyes tells me not to disobey him and put my hand in his and he helps me stand up.

He keeps a hold tight on my hand as he leads me through the upper level VIP section until we get a hidden set of stairs that we start to ascend. When we reach the top, we head down a short corridor and go through a door that states "Employees Only". I know that we are allowed in since Christian owns the place.

Once inside the employee only section , there are two doors. One to the right and one to the left. Christian chooses the the one to the right and opens the door and lets me walk in first.

Once inside, he closes and locks the door. We are what seems to be a small office with just a desk, office chair and a computer on the desk. I then notice a small couch against the wall next to the desk. I walk over to the windows in the small office and look out. The windows overlook the dance floor that must be three stories down and I'm watching all the people dance and grind with each other. We can still hear the music, but it's very muted and can really hear the beat of the song pumping through the walls and floor.

Christian comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me so his hard body is up against me.

"What's wrong Anastasia? You've been quiet this evening. I hope you aren't having second thoughts about this weekend", he softly says in my hair. He then gently brushes my hair of my shoulder and starts placing soft, wet kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Maybe", I whisper. However, I'm enjoying the affection he is now showing me, which I was craving just a short time ago.

"Why? Are you scared? Because I'll tell you a secret. I'm scared too", and he continues to kiss my shoulder.

I pull away slightly so he stops. "You, scared Mr. Grey? You invited me to come stay with you".

He chuckles, "Hmm, well, being here with you tonight is something I've never done before. And for you to spend the weekend with me without a contract, well, that's another first for me. First time experiences can be scary Anastasia, so I do understand how you feel".

He moves his hands from my waist down the short hem of my dress. "How about we comfort each other", he whispers and starts kissing my neck again. However, he starts hiking my dress up until it's bunched around my waist. He then hooks his fingers in the waistband of my panties and slowly moves them down my legs until they are at my ankles. Slowly, he removes my panties from around my ankles and then stands back up.

"Turn around", he tells me slowly and softly. When I do, Christian is standing closer to the desk and has moved the desk chair away. "Sit", and he points to the desk. I do as I'm told and then he is standing between my legs. The scent of his body invades me along with the heat of his body and I'm so turned on by his close proximity. His eyes are dark and his lips are slightly parted. I wish he didn't have the look of lust as he stands so close to me because now I won't be able to resist him.

He brings my panties up to nose and inhales them while closing his eyes. "Intoxicating", he whispers and opens his eyes. _My thoughts exactly when you're so close, Mr. Grey._

Christian grabs my hand and puts it on his crotch and my hand barely fits over his erection. "Feel what you do to me Anastasia. I've been hard for you all night, wanting and thinking about your hot, wet pussy". He then takes my hand off his erection and pulls both of them behind back, tying them together with my panties.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. Will you let me?" And how can I say no to his question when he put his fingers between my wet folds, rubbing my clit. He's making me want this just as much as he wants it.

"Yes", I moan because his magical fingers feel so good and I know his hard cock feels just as good too.

Christian quickly undoes the belt and zipper of his pants and pulls them down with his boxers, and his large, beautiful erection is free. He produces a condom from his pocket, which he also rips into quickly and rolls on himself. The way he is setting the pace, I don't think this fuck is going to last very long.

He grabs my ass hard and pulls me closer to him so I'm sitting on the very edge of the desk. "Wrap your legs around me", he hisses through his teeth and I do. And as soon as my legs are around his waist, he's thrust hard inside of me that I gasp loudly.

Hard and fast is his pace and I'm trying to keep up with him, thrust for thrust. As my moans get louder, he places a thumb on my clit and starts rubbing, making moan louder.

Christian is grunting and when I open my eyes, his are closed tightly, and I see his neck strained and biting his lower lip. He must be close as this is the first time we are facing each while having sex.

"Fuck, I'm cumming", he moans and we both come at the same time. Once he is done pumping the last of what he has, he pulls me in tight against him. The muscles in my legs can no longer support themselves around his waist and they drop. The only thing I can do is lean my head on his shoulder while I catch my breath.

"Fucking amazing", he breathes out. "I've never done this vanilla fucking before and, well, I like it".

"Vanilla fucking?", and I start giggling. "What's vanilla fucking?"

He chuckles and then sighs. "Well, it's just fucking. No toys or other implements. No punishments, though I think I should really spank you", and he slaps me on my bare ass. I jump a little at the sudden contact, but it sounded worse than it really was.

"What was that for?"

"For having second thoughts about this weekend", and he is rubs the spot where is just spanked me.

"Well, if you are going to spank me at all weekend, then I don't think I'll be joining you".

"Spanking is not all I'll be doing to you this weekend. I think you liked that and I think you like what I have offered to you".

Christian steps away and removes the condom and puts himself back together. He then unties my hands and hands me back my panties.

"Put those back on and let's head back down". I hurry up and put my panties back on and follow him out of the office and back down the VIP table.

Once we get back down there, Kate and Elliot are back at the table. She is sitting on his lap and they are making out, not caring who is watching them. Christian clears his throat and Kate and Elliot stop kissing and look at us both.

"Where were you too?", Kate questions us and they both have smiles on their faces.

"I was showing Anastasia where the restrooms were", Christian answers for us. "I'm going to bring Anastasia home. Will you both be able to catch a cab home? Or I can have Taylor come back and bring you home". Christian pulls out his cell phone and taps away a message before he puts it back into his pocket.

"Yeah bro, Kate's place isn't too far from here. We can manage. Have a good night you two", and Elliot winks at me.

Christian and I make our way out of the club and Taylor is waiting with the SUV right outside the door. Christian climbs in the backseat with me.

"Are you coming back to my place?", Christian asks before Taylor starts driving. Honestly, I don't want to go back to my place and feel alone, but l go back to Christian's for tonight for the company. I still haven't decided if I'm staying the weekend yet. Ethan's words from earlier come unbidden into my head about not going home with Christian.

I nod my head and whisper "Yes", and so Taylor takes off. Christian grabs my hand and we both look into each other's eyes while he kisses my knuckles.

"I'm glad that you are coming back to my place, Anastasia", he coos softly to me.

I give him a shy smile and nod again, "Me too".

We weren't too far from his apartment because before I realize it, we are inside the parking garage of Christian's penthouse, Escala. He jumps out just as Taylor stops right at the elevators and he comes around to open the door for me. "Taylor will bring up your bag", he advises me when I start looking for it in the back of the SUV.

The elevator ride up to his penthouse is quiet and now I'm having second thoughts about coming here tonight. Maybe I should have went home and he's going to be quiet company tonight. But it will be nice to sleep next to him and he must feel the same way since he asked me to come back to his place.

"Would you like a drink?", he asks when we are finally inside and we head towards the kitchen.

"Um no, I'm good, thanks".

He takes off his jacket and puts on one the stools tucked underneath the breakfast bar and comes over to me.

"It's late and I actually have some work I need to tend to. Let me show you to your room". What? Did he just say my room or our room.

Before I question him, he grabs my hand and starts leading me up a flight of stairs to a bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door is open and there is nothing in the room except for a Queen size bed with a white duvet and white club chair near the tall, floor to ceiling windows.

"This is where you will sleep", Christian tells me.

"What do you mean, where I sleep? Where are you sleeping?"

"My bed. So, after I come up and fuck you, I'll go downstairs to my bedroom".

At that statement, I must give him the most quizzical look ever. "What?", I spit out after I shake my head after hearing his ridiculous statement.

"Anastasia, I don't sleep with anyone, ever", he tells me while he is running his hands through his head.

"Then why did I even come home with you if I'm going to sleep alone? I could have went back to my place, by myself".

"Because, I really want to fuck you again. Listen, make your self comfortable here, there is en suite bath with all the toiletries you need. I'll have Taylor bring up your bag too. When I'm finished down in my study, I'm going to come and have my fill with you".

"What if I fall asleep before you come up here?", as I put my hands on my hips.

He smirks at me, "I'll just wake you up. Now, take off this stunning dress, but just leave your panties on. I'll be back shortly", and he turns on his heels and heads back towards the stairs. Why do I think that Christian Grey always gets what he wants? In this case, I'll be sleeping alone tonight.


	10. Bonus Chapter! Meeting Anastasia CPOV

**********************I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy characters – those belong to E.L. James.**

**A/N: Bonus! Here is meeting Ana and the gallery scene from Christian's POV. I won't be able to his POV for every chapter, but I'll do my best to slip his side of the story on occasion. More like a Christian bonus! Enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**

**Meeting Anastasia**

I'm on a conference all with one of my companies somewhere in the Midwest and the dull, monotone voice of the speaker could put me to sleep. Not interested in hearing the numbers for the quarter as I already know that they are, I check calendar. It's Friday afternoon and I know most people are getting ready for the weekend, but I'm still working. And with no sub to occupy my time this weekend, I'll just be working.

Yes of course, I'm meeting a Miss Anastasia Steele. I'm a bit weary about meeting this young girl as she claims that she is the younger sister of Leila Williams. Miss Steele is a bit tenacious as she left numerous messages that she needed to meet with me about Leila. I'm hoping that Leila got the help she needed after her attempt to kill herself at my home. After she checked herself out of the hospital, she sent me a letter that she was feeling better, so I'm hoping this isn't some sort of stunt to get my attention.

The call finally ends, thank fuck, and I rub my hands over my face. Then I hear Andrea's disembodied voice come through.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is here for your three o'clock meeting". I'm nervous about meeting this girl here at GEH, but she insisted that we meet somewhere public. I don't know what she knows about the relationship Leila and I had, so I'm hoping that neither Andrea or Olivia find anything out from this girl.

The door to my office opens and beautiful brunette comes walking into my office. I stand up to take in the site of this girl that is strolling in. She dressed in a mismatched suit of black pants, white camisole, and a blue blazer that matches her eyes.

Her eyes. When I get closer, I can see how bright they and they take up her entire face. They are the most guileless blue eyes I've ever seen. As I extend my hand to her, I sweep my eyes over her one more time and I can a resemblance to Leila.

"Miss Steele, Christian Grey" and I give a polite smile and gesture to the couch in the middle of my office.

"Thank you", she says as she takes a seat on the couch. "I want to thank you for meeting with me about such a personal matter, but I'm hoping that you can help figure out who my sister really was".

Was? Fuck, this can't be good if she is talking about her in the past tense. "Was? Did something happen?"

She looks down at her hands as she knots her little fingers in her lap. "Um, yes, Leila passed away two months ago".

Fuck again! I can't help but gasp as I hope she didn't do what I fear, take her own life. Again, I ruined someone's life.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. That is the last time I saw her. I was trying to help her, but then she disappeared. How did she pass?" And please don't say suicide.

"She, um, committed suicide". Fuck! I look down at the young girl in front of me and I see her pain and her loss.

"Again Miss Steele, I'm sorry for your loss. In your message to me, you said she was your sister?"

"Yes, actually half-sister. We had different fathers".

"Well, I see the resemblance", I murmur quietly. She is also just my type, like her sister, and so I find her very attractive.

"Mr. Grey, how did you know my sister and how did you try to help her? I didn't know about you until her death as she never mentioned you and I thought she told me everything". Fuck, how do I explain that Leila and I had a contracted sexual relationship? I'm hoping Leila didn't tell her about it. I'm sure she didn't since she was bound for the non-disclosure agreement she had to sign. I take a deep breath to organize my thoughts about how to say this. Maybe if I'm vague about our relationship, she won't ask further questions.

"Well, she contacted me a couple of months back and she didn't seem well. I wanted to get her some help, but then she disappeared and I didn't hear anything about her until you contacted me recently".

"Okay", she says slowly, obviously not liking my answer. She starts asking me questions about how I knew Leila and our relationship. I explain it was strictly a sexual relationship between us and that it last six month. Fuck, she wants answers but I don't want to give them to her. This conversation is starting to piss me off as I don't know really know this Miss Steele. I need to shut her down.

"Miss Steele, I really wish not discuss my personal relationship I had with your sister. It was long ago and I was willing to help her as a friend when she sought me out recently".

"Well, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry you don't want to talk about the relationship you had with her three years ago, but I'm just trying to figure out how she was in love with you when I nor anyone else she was close to at that time knew nothing about you or the affair you both had. Listen, my sister was a sick girl and took the easy way out when she ended her life. I just wanted to know what caused her to think she couldn't be loved and you're the missing piece to the puzzle. Please, I need to lay this to rest so at least I can honor my sister's life". Feisty little thing, Miss Steele. I wonder what she knows, so I tersely ask her what she knows.

"A note? You mean a suicide note?" Leila expressed her love for me in her suicide note. So she decided to breach NDA at her death. Seems a bit smart on her part since now I won't be able to go after her.

"Yes. I found it with her body and it was addressed to me". Fuck, this is worse than I could imagine, but I know what's like to see a dead body of someone you love.

I look down at my lap as I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now."I'm a very private man, Miss Steele", I state quietly. "I don't share my personal life, so when I had the relationship with Leila three years ago, we agreed to keep it quiet. I was attracted to your sister, but I was honest and upfront with her that I didn't want a relationship or serious girlfriend at the time. After she confessed her love to me, I broke off the relationship. Then I heard she got married, so I assumed she found love and moved on. I didn't intentionally break her heart, I was just being honest with her".

Miss Steele thanks me for helping her figure out the mystery of me and her sister's sadistic relationship. However, I need to ask her:

"Miss Steele, you don't plan to share this conversation with the public, do you?" Her knowing this information makes me very nervous, a feeling I'm not used to. Should I just trust her word? I really should have her sign a NDA.

"No, Mr. Grey. I wouldn't disrespect Leila like that. Your secret is safe with me". And I believe her and I feel like I've divulged too much information, so I need to end this meeting.

I stand so I can start escorting her to the door. "Miss Steele, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. Leila did talk about you in length when we were together and how proud she was of you. She mentioned that you received an academic scholarship to WSU?" Let's see what I can find out little Miss Steele now that she knows something private about me.

"Yes, I did".

"And what was your major when you graduated?"

"English literature. I just graduated in May". Hmm, a bookish type. I wonder if she still lives in the Vancouver area, or if I'm lucky, here in Seattle.

"Congratulations Miss Steele. Do you live in the area now?"

"Yes, I just moved to Seattle after graduation, as I have a job here". Nice, she is close by.

"Oh, where do you work?"

"Seattle Independent Publishing. I'm an assistant editor".

"Do you like it?" _  
_

"Yes, sir, nothing else I rather be doing than read for a living", and I can help the chuckle as she is the bookish type, but then I catch myself because of the way sir came from her lips.

"Well, Miss Steele, if there is anything else I can do, please let me know". And please, please let me know. Not sure why I'm panting for this girl. I do because she's just my type physically and she seems a bit, submissive.

"Oh, well, I'm hosting a fundraiser in Leila's memory next Thursday at the Gibson Gallery. We are displaying her artwork along with some photographs from a photographer friend of mine. We are raising money for a scholarship fund that I'm starting in her honor for art students graduating high school. You should come by".

"Thank you Miss Steele. I should be in town on Thursday, so I'll try to stop by". Perhaps another chance to see you, Miss Steele.

She extends her hand and take her small hand in mine for a gentle shake. I hold a bit longer as I like the feel of her of her in my hands as I gaze into her blue eyes. In a way, I don't want her to leave yet, but I'm also afraid if she lingers, she'll pry further into the relationship I had with Leila.

"I'll walk you out, Miss Steele", and I hold the door for her.

When we get to the elevator, I press the call button but the fucking doors open immediately.

"Have a nice weekend, Mr. Grey", and she gives me a shy smile.

"You too Anastasia", and the doors close on us. Anastasia, what a lovely name.

Fuck! What the hell is going on! She is the younger sister of my former sub and now my cock is twitching because of her!

As I turn around, both Andrea and Olivia are looking at me like I have two fucking heads. Yeah, I just walked a beautiful girl to the elevator that made me hard. Fuck, again!

"Andrea, get Welch on the line". I need to know about this Anastasia Steele besides what I know. Does she have a boyfriend? Would she make a good submissive? Her sister was good, until the end when she became clingy and I had to end the contract. She would be perfect with her beautiful looks with a submissive demeanor.

* * *

I'm sitting in back of the SUV like a fucking ass in front of the Gibson Gallery. I just left a business dinner from the club that I'm hoping went well, but the fucker Jones brought his wife, so I had to be gentleman and not tell him how I really felt about his proposal. His wife had a nice rack, but all evening I could only think about one Miss Anastasia Steele that is currently in the gallery.

I've been looking over her summary all week that Welch provided for me after we met last Friday. Everything she told me was true. Leila is her only sibling, half sister as they have the same Mom. Anastasia's father, Raymond Steele, was her mother Carla's second husband and now her mother is married to fourth husband. Carla's first husband was Leila's father and looks like both Ana and Leila lived with Carla until she married her third husband and both came back to Washington State from Texas.

Graduated from WSU in Vancouver with a 4.0 GPA and now works at SIP, which I pulled their financials so I could look further into the company. She moved here after graduation and doesn't live in the best part of town in a one bedroom apartment. She's had two boyfriends, a Ryan Mitchell for a few months when she started at WSUV and a Jose Rodriguez for a few months that ended last year. No current boyfriend, lucky for me. But the most astounding information is she reported an assault on campus but couldn't press charges as she didn't know the assailant. Welch was able to get a couple copies of the pictures and it looks like she got beat up pretty bad. Fuck, shit like that makes my blood boil. _Calm down Grey, there is no need to get worked up over something that happened a long time ago._

Taylor is looking at me from the rearview mirror._ Yeah, yeah, I'm going. _"I'll be back in thirty minutes", I tell him.

I enter the gallery and there is some fucking pop music blaring and the place is busy. Looks like a lot of young kids, maybe high school students, as she did mention this was to raise money for a scholarship fund. I don't want to buy any of Leila's art as I don't need a reminder of her in my home, but also as I didn't care for her artwork, though she did have technical merit. I'll just let Anastasia know that I'll match whatever she raises here tonight towards the scholarship fund. I have to say, knowing that she is doing something good from this tragedy to help others is very endearing.

As I wander through the gallery in search of Anastasia and briefly look at the artwork that is on display. As I look to my left, a set of three black and white photographs catch my eye as they look very erotic. I feel my fucking dick twitch as I look at the picture of a slim brunette, half naked in the pictures and one of them she has handcuffs. I stare at the first picture, I know those eyes. The eyes that I've had the pleasure of looking into for the first time last Friday and have been haunting my dreams since. The eyes that I'm looking for now as I stand in this gallery. The eyes that I hope I have the pleasure of looking into as she screams my name in ecstasy. But before I can find those eyes, I find the desk and hope these pictures are still for sale.

"Can I help you", the young redhead asks with a smile behind the desk.

"Yes, the set of three photos on the short wall there", and I point to the pictures, "Are those still available for purchase?"

She looks over the pictures and tells they are still available, so I give her my credit card and tell her where I want them delivered once they are ready.

As I turn around from the desk, I see Anastasia talking to a group of young adults. I catch my breath in my throat as she looks breathtaking. She is wearing a tight black dress with flats. She should be wear high heels with those long legs of hers. Her hair flows down her back as she tilts her head back from laughter and I can see her eyes sparkle and when she looks my way. Her beautiful smile comes upon her lips as we both move towards each other.

"Anastasia", I greet her as I extend my hand so I can feel her little hand in mine again. It's been too long since I've had contact with this girl.

"Mr. Grey, I'm so glad that you could make it tonight. Do you need a drink?" She looks at me and then bites her lip. Fuck me, that was hot! What the fuck is the girl doing to me? I'm going to need a drink if I'm going to be around her.

"I'll grab one a few moments. It seems you have a good turn out tonight?"

"Yes, I'm a little surprised, but it's a good surprise. Hopefully we will raise a decent amount tonight".

Since we are standing by her photographs, or more like my photographs, I want to know a little bit why she's selling them tonight. Maybe it can give me a clue to see if she into a little BDSM since she posed with handcuffs.

"Did you pose for those photographs?", I ask her and her blush confirms my answer.

She explains that Jose, her ex-boyfriend, took these photos of her when they were together as a couple. Well, his loss is now my good fortune that these will be hanging on my wall. I watch her squirm under my gaze and I'm finding it a bit of a turn on.

"I like them, a lot. You're very beautiful, Anastasia". As I look at the photos again, I picture in my shirt with my handcuffs in my playroom like that. I need to rid myself of these thoughts as my arousal is evident already. "Well, to help contribute to the scholarship fund, I bought all three of them".

She thanks me in a whisper that I find very sexy, so I want to hear it again. I tell her that I'll match whatever she raises tonight. I want to spend more time with her, so maybe she'll come get a drink with me, though I'm sure whatever they are serving here tonight will taste like warm piss.

Surprisingly, she declines a drink and informs me that she already has a water. Not a drinker, I think I like that which means she probably isn't one for getting intoxicated and making a fool of herself. The persistent bastard that I am, I'll ask her out for tomorrow night.

"Very well. Are you available tomorrow night for a drink?"

She gasped slightly at my invitation and rewards me with a slight smile and her big, blue eyes. "Um, yeah, I can meet tomorrow night and I should know the amount raised from tonight's event by then".

Perfect. And even though I already know her number, she doesn't need to know that, so I ask her like normal person would. "What is your number, so I can call you?"

As she gives me her number, a tall, dark, looking man calls for her. We both look in his direction and her smile appears again. What the fuck?

"Is that your boyfriend?", which I hope she says no or Welch is the first person I'm calling when I leave here.

"Oh, no", he's the photographer".

"You let him take those photos of you?" That's her fucking ex-boyfriend? With the look on his face, he looks like he wants to fuck her again.

"The ones you bought? Yes, I did". Yes, my fucking photos but her smile calms me down and I have to take her word that there is nothing going on between them.

"I have to go, but it was nice to see you again Mr. Grey and hopefully I'll talk to you soon".

"Enjoy the rest of your evening, Anastasia", and before I know it, she heading towards that fucker.

As I turn around, I see Kate Kavanagh here. Fuck! I need to leave before she sees me. With that, I turn to leave the gallery with erotic images of Anastasia in my mind.


End file.
